


Definitely Not A One Day Thing

by chismisan (lightsketch)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3 years na age gap, Age Switch, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, feel ko lang slow burn
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/chismisan
Summary: Gustong makatakas ni Chanyeol sa isang arranged marriage. Si Baekhyun, nag-iipon para naman makaalis na sa lahat ng bagay na nakapagpasakit sa kanya.Ang solusyon? Ang magpanggap sila na engaged sila.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	Definitely Not A One Day Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ilang araw ko lang 'to inisip at ginawa kaya pasensya na kung may loopholes, you feel like it's rushed, or what.
> 
> i enjoyed writing this (i think) and i hope those who will give this story a chance will enjoy it too <3

“Listen,” sabi ni Chanyeol at talagang cinorner ang kausap niya na para silang nasa isang palabas. He puts his hand on his cheek and the other guy glares at him, taking a step forward, chin up, para ipakita na hindi siya natatakot. Hindi ito nagpatigil sa kanya, because he’s just really _desperate._ “How much do you want? Sabihin mo lang, I’ll pay you.”

The guy smirks at him, and he thought na ‘yun na ang makakapagpapayag sa kanya, pero _he thought wrong._

Baekhyun punches him sa may tagiliran niya and Chanyeol groans, glaring at Baekhyun as he falls on his knees, looking at him, halatang nasaktan, kasi _shit,_ hindi man ito kalakasan na tipong mapapaubo siya ng dugo, pero _fuck,_ he did _not_ expect that.

Baekhyun bends down a little para face to face sila ni Chanyeol, that little smirk a while ago, still present in his face at gustong-gusto na ni Chanyeol na mawala ‘yan sa mukha niya, pero hindi siya makagalaw—hindi siya makagawa ng masama dahil may kailangan siya kay Baekhyun at baka lalo siyang mawalan ng chance.

“Mukha ba akong bayaran, Chanyeol Park?” tanong ni Baekhyun, may pagbabanta sa boses at halata sa kanya ang inis. “Alam kong gago ka pero hindi ko alam na may igagago ka pa. I mean, ano nga ulit ‘yung sabi sa meme? _Ah,_ my expectations for you were very low, but _holy fuck_.”

“ _Putangina._ Kailangan mo bang manuntok?” naiinis na sambit ni Chanyeol at napatayo, hawak ang parteng tinamaan ni Baekhyun.

“Ang lapit mo and I didn’t like it,” bored na sabi ni Baekhyun. “Self-defense. Kanina pa kita pinalalayo, pero ayaw mo eh.”

“You could’ve talked to me properly,” he says through gritted teeth. “Kasi masakit. In case hindi mo alam.”

Nagkibit-balikat si Baekhyun and smiles na parang sobrang inosente niya, lalo pa ngayon na naka-simpleng black t-shirt at jeans lang siya, nakababa pa ang itim na buhok at may nakasabit na puting tote bag na may design na corgi sa gitna, na para siyang estudyanteng kakatapos lang sa klase niya at pauwi na ng dorm. Kulang na lang may dala siyang milktea or iced coffee after a long day.

Pero really, who was he kidding? This is Baekhyun. The same person na may tatlong trabahong pinapasukan every week. Ang taong ilang beses niya nang nakikita na natutulog sa labas ng sarili niyang kwarto dahil ayaw siyang papasukin ng ka-room niya dahil hindi siya makabayad ng renta niya sa space niya.

At si Chanyeol? Isa lang siyang taong desperado na makaalis sa isang arranged marriage na sinet up ng magulang niya. Ang dahilan? Una, as usual, for business purposes. Pangalawa, for his inheritance. Pangatlo, dahil daw mukhang wala siyang planong magpakatino at puro kagaguhan lang ang ginagawa at the age of 28, mukhang kailangan na nilang gawing pwersahan ang mga bagay-bagay para lang bigyan ng direksyon ang buhay niya.

Pero they were not as bad naman. Sabi nila, kung nakita lang nilang may kahit sino man lang ba siyang sineryoso, edi sana hindi nila ito gagawin, pero _wala eh._ All Chanyeol did was work then after ay maghahanap ng pwedeng fling, tapos wala na. ‘Yun na ‘yon.

And his parents, _his whole family_ , got tired of it already lalo na nung nagkaroon ng time na ilang beses siyang nalelate sa trabaho niya, na take note, _isa siya sa matataas ng posisyon dahil kumpanya nila ‘yon,_ kaya it was really embarrassing for them dahil gulo-gulo ang brown na buhok ni Chanyeol papasok ng office at may coffee stain pa sa gilid ng putting dress shirt niya.

Akala niya nung una, panakot lang. Kaya hindi niya pinansin at nagpatuloy lang sa buhay, pero it got real nung pinakilala sa kanya ang taong dapat pakakasalan niya---si _Jongin,_ ‘yung mabait na anak ng mayor ng city nila na isa ring sikat na artista na planong magpatayo ng isang entertainment company na nagfofocus sa pag-train ng mga young artists. Kung bakit siya? Simple lang (Is that even right to say!?), dahil ang pagmamay-ari nila Chanyeol na kumpanya ay isang production company, _Cinemoon,_ isang sikat na kumpanya dahil sa dami ng magagandang palabas na napalabas sa sinehan.

Really, si Jongin lang naman ang makikinabang sa offer na ito. Sa kanya lang may benefit at hindi niya makita ang saysay ng lahat ng ito (unless na lang talagang magaling ang actors at ang mga makukuha niyang tao para pumatok ito sa mga tao) para sa kumpanya nila, pero dahil nag-offer ng malaking pera sa kanila para mangyari ang gusto at para makapag-partner sila, na sureball na sisikat dahil malaki ang expectations sa kumpanya nila, edi ayun, malamang, pumayag sa deal.

Ang bullshit ‘no? But they really think na ‘yung Jongin na ‘yun ang makakapagpatino sa kanya, but _no._ Hindi. Wala talaga. Lalo na ngayon.

Kung paano niya nakilala si Baekhyun, dahil din ‘yun sa kagaguhan ni Chanyeol.

Nung malaman niya kasi ang offer na ‘yun, kulang na lang ay mag- _Sayonara! Adios, chicos!_ siya sa bahay nila dahil talagang umalis siya doon at naghanap ng ibang lilipatan. Na, syempre, medyo tangang move din dahil alam din naman ng magulang niya ang trabaho niya, kasi _sila nga may-ari ng kumpanya, ano ba?_ And he can’t really skip work dahil may pagka-workaholic din siya kahit hindi gaano halata. But he wanted to prove na kaya niyang mabuhay mag-isa at plano niyang mag-seryoso.

At ang first step ay ang paglipat sa ibang bahay na walang kahit sinong kasama. Simple lang ang pinili niya, hindi gaano malaki at talagang pang-one person lang ang datingan, dahil gusto niya patunayan na hindi naman niya kailangan ang sobrang daming bagay para lang sumaya at mabuhay (Lies. Namimiss niya ang game room niya sa bahay nila). Hindi alam ng magulang niya kung saan siya lumipat at talagang sinisigurado niya na walang sumusunod sa kanya pauwi, just in case.

Doon niya nakilala si Baekhyun. Dahil ‘dun din siya nakatira kasama ang ka-room niya. Una niya siyang nakita sa may elevator, nakasandal lang at masama ang tingin sa may gilid, kung saan nakalagay ang reminders for tenants. Hindi na sana siya papansinin ni Chanyeol, dahil may tama na rin siya ‘nun, naparami ang inom at medyo umiikot na ang paningin niya, pero bigla kasing gumalaw ang lalaki, naglabas ng ballpen mula sa bulsa, tapos nilagyan ng apostrophe at letter _e_ , ‘yung _Your_ sa announcement na dapat ay _you’re_ ang gamit.

Natawa si Chanyeol dahil ‘dun, iniisip niya pa nga kung isang drunk imagination ang nangyayari, pero agad din nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya nung tumingin sa kanya ng masama ang lalaki at sumandal ulit sa may elevator as if walang nangyari.

Umiikot na rin ang sikmura ni Chanyeol dahil ang bagay nung elevator at talagang nahihilo na siya.

Sabay silang bumaba sa may same floor at nagtaka pa si Chanyeol dahil narinig niya ang malakas na pagbuntong-hininga nung lalaki, sabay baba ng hawak niyang bag malapit sa may pinto tapos humiga at pinatong ang ulo sa may bag, parang handa na matulog.

Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na napatitig siya kay Baekhyun at talagang _titig_ talaga nan aka-look down siya habang si Baekhyun ay nakapikit sa may sahig.

Bigla naman ‘nun napadilat si Baekhyun at masama ang tingin sa kanya. _“The fuck are you looking at?”_

At si Chanyeol naman, parang tanga, ay hindi makapagsalita, dahil ramdam niya na talaga ang sama ng pakiramdam niya, tapos _nagsuka._ Kay _Baekhyun._ Na nasa lapag.

 _“Oh my_ fucking _god, you stupid fuck!_ ” pagmumura ni Baekhyun at napatayo, tinitignan ang parte ng damit niya na sinukahan ni Chanyeol, maswerte na lang siya dahil hindi diretso sa mukha ang pagsuka ni Chanyeol (pero may onting _talsik,_ puta).

Medyo nag-sober up si Chanyeol dahil dun, at saka sandamakmak na mura ang nilabas ng lalaki sa loob ng ilang minuto habang nakatayo sila ‘dun. Sa sobrang lakas ng boses nung lalaki, napalabas ang roommate niya at nandidiring tumingin sa kanya, pagkatapos ay pumasok ulit para (apparently) tumawag sa may lobby nila dahil sa nangyayari.

Wala nang ibang ginawa si Chanyeol kundi mag- _sorry_ that time, pero halatang walang planong makinig ang lalaki at dumiretso na lang papasok sa kwarto pagkatapos malinisan ang pwesto. Sinubukan niya pa nga abutan ng pera para mabayaran ang nangyari, pero lalo lang nainis sa kanya ‘yung lalaki at talagang padabog na sinara sa mukha niya ang pintuan.

Kung paanong naaalala ito ni Chanyeol, ‘yun ay dahil sa tuwing makikita niya si Baekhyun at susubukan na kausapin para makapag-small talk ay agad niyang ipapaalala ang nangyari.

Hanggang ngayon, two months after that incident, ganun pa rin. Galit pa rin si Baekhyun at talagang gagawin niya ang lahat ng makakaya niya para lang hindi makita si Chanyeol.

“Please, just think about it,” sabi ni Chanyeol, sinusundan si Baekhyun na ngayon ay naglalakad na pabalik ng apartment nila, ang mga kamay ay nasa bulsa. “Saglit lang naman eh. A day lang, kung tutuusin. And I can pay you, ikaw bahala kung magkano. _For a day._ Kahit nga a few hours lang.”

“Ano ba sa part na hindi ako bayaran ang hindi mo naiintindihan?” tanong ni Baekhyun at humarap sa kanya, nakataas ang isang kilay. “Ni wala ‘tong magagawang tulong sa akin in any way.”

“I said na babayaran kita, right? And I know you need money right now, I mean, why else work for three jobs—“

“ _Four,_ ” pagcocorrect ni Baekhyun. “Nagpoprovide din ako ng content for porn minsan. Continue.”

Napataas ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa narinig, curious sa work na ‘yun, at kahit gusto niya pang malaman ang about that, he doesn’t ask anymore, so he continues. “Okay, _four_ jobs. If you don’t need money, bakit mo kailangan mag-trabaho ng ganun karami? Tapos kahit ganun karami ang trabaho mo, you can’t even pay your roommate sa room to the point na talagang sasaraduhan ka niya, every single time na maiiwan mo ang susi mo, which is by the way, _madalas._ What I’m offering is already easy money. Bakit ba ayaw mo tanggapin?”

“Kasi ayaw ko magpanggap na _fiancé_ mo,” sagot ni Baekhyun at umirap. “Kahit isang araw pa ‘yan or what. Ayaw kitang tulungan. Ayaw kong tulungan ang isang taong parang nilolook down ako ever since dahil lang ganito ang sitwasyon ko.”

“I’m not looking down on you,” defensive na pagkasabi ni Chanyeol, pero totoo rin naman. He’s not looking down on him. Natutuwa pa nga siya sa kanya _sometimes_ eh. “Never ko ‘yan ginawa.”

“That’s what you think. _Oh, wait._ Do you even think?” sarcastic na tanong ni Baekhyun. “Kahit one day pa ‘yan, masyadong maliit ang mundo, at kahit sinong makakaalam na tayo, the moment na makasalubong ko ‘yan after the deal na ito, malamang ay tatanungin nila kung kumusta tayo. _At, papaalala ko lang ang offer mo._ Sinasabi mong maging _fiancé_ mo ako. May mangyayaring kasal. Sa tingin mo talaga, sapat ang isang araw ‘don? Hindi ka ba nila kukulitin? O mas gugustuhing makita kasama ako? Mag-isip ka nga.”

Alam ni Chanyeol na may point si Baekhyun. Syempre, hindi naman maliit na bagay ang inooffer niya, pero _plinano niya na ito._ Sasabihin niyang they’ve been secretly dating for two years, simula nung napromote si Chanyeol sa posisyon at medyo nagbawas sa pagloko, para lang makita na _oo nga, that time, medyo seryoso si Chanyeol._ Tapos nung mga panahong parang nagloloko si Chanyeol ay kapag nag-aaway sila dahil ayaw pa siyang pakilala ni Chanyeol sa magulang niya. Nag-propose siya bago siya lumipat ng bahay, tapos ngayon live in na. Ang magiging breakup nila ay dahil hindi sila nag-aayon dahil sa wedding shit.

Odiba, may kwento na nga eh! Isang araw niya lang inisip lahat ng ‘yan, pero handa na ang lahat. Ang pagpayag na lang ni Baekhyun ang kulang.

Bakit si Baekhyun?

Kasi nadulas siya a week ago nung cinorner siya ng mama niya nung papasok pa lang siya ng office, badtrip dahil binutasan ni Baekhyun ang gulong ng kotse niya (Alam niyang si Baekhyun dahil nahuli niya siya mismo doon at talagang hindi niya dineny. Pakiramdam niya nasa isang palabas siya), kaya late siyang nakarating sa trabaho. Iniisip niya pa na sobrang childish ni Baekhyun, _ganon ba kapag 25 years old!? Hindi naman siya ganyan noon (ata)._ Basta puro pagkabadtrip kay Baekhyun ang nasa isip niya that time, dumagdag pa ang mama niya, na pinipilit siyang makipagkita na sa pamilya ng mga Kim.

Para lang tigilan na siya ng mama niya, sinabi niya na galing siya sa bahay _nila_ ni Baekhyun (siya ang unang pangalan na nasa isip niya dahil nga badtrip siya that time), ang boyfriend niya, at nagkaroon sila ng tampuhan dahil sa usapang kasal na inarrange kay Chanyeol. Oo, talagang cinonnect niya sa arranged marriage, dahil nagbabaka sakali siyang titigilan na siya ng mama niya. _So, stop na, Mama. Ang init na ng ulo ko._

At ayun, ayaw siyang tigilan ng mama niya at panay ang tanong kung sino si Baekhyun, bakit siya may boyfriend eh diba nga may kasal, tapos halos willing na ipatigil ng nanay niya ang mangyayaring arranged marriage para lang malaman ano ang nangyayari kasi never niya pa raw nakita si Chanyeol na nag-invest ng so much emotions na parang sobrang sira na ang buong araw dahil lang nagkaroon ng tampuhan with another person. _Hindi raw ganun si Chanyeol, so whatever fight na meron sila ni Baekhyun ay talagang nakaapekto sa kanya._

Ngayon, sinabi ng mama niya, kaya niyang ipatigil ang arranged marriage kung magagawa niyang ipakilala si Baekhyun sa kanya as his _fiancé._

Parang tanga ang lahat ng nangyayari sa totoo lang, but really, Chanyeol just wanted na mawala ang offer na arranged marriage para tigilan na siya ng magulang niya dahil parang everyday na sila nagtetext, nag-aattempt na mag-call, kahit ay e-mail ginagawa. At some point, nag-schedule pa ata ang mga Kim ng appointment with him, pero maswerte siya dahil wala siya sa kumpanya that time dahil may inasikaso siya na isang film.

Ngayon, nakakatempt ang offer ng mama niya. Pwede na siyang tigilan, basta ipakilala niya si Baekhyun.

Mas challenging lang ang mapapayag si Baekhyun, lalo na after what happened.

Umiling si Baekhyun nang hindi makasagot si Chanyeol at nagpatuloy maglakad.

Chanyeol sighed. “You know, wala ka rin choice.”

“What?” tanong ni Baekhyun at humarap na naman sa kanya, parang maswerte na lang sila dahil wala silang taong naaabala sa patigil-tigil nila. “Anong wala akong choice!? I _always_ have a choice. You have no right na tanggalin sa akin ‘yun.”

“I told them that we’re dating, though…” sabi ni Chanyeol at talagang nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun upon hearing that. “And that we live together. And I plan on marrying you, pero ayaw mo dahil hindi pa kita napapakilala sa kanila.”

“Putangina mo,” malutong na pagkasabi ni Baekhyun. “Tell them we broke up then. I don’t care. Hindi naman nila ako kilala or anything. Fuck off, Chanyeol. You can’t buy and use people.”

“Baekhyun, really—“

Baekhyun raised his middle finger at nagpatuloy sa paglakad papunta sa entrance nila, halatang badtrip na simula kanina pa, even before Chanyeol talked to him nga eh. Mukhang plano pa siyang saraduhan sa elevator, kaso hindi swerte sa part na ‘yun si Baekhyun dahil sobrang lapit lang ni Chanyeol sa kanya, and sadly, hindi naman bibilis ang galaw ng elevator dahil lang paulit-ulit na pinipindot.

“Pumayag ka na. We _both_ need this. We can benefit from this, the two of us—“

Bumukas ang elevator at sinusundan pa rin niya si Baekhyun, pero bigla siyang napatigil nang tumigil si Baekhyun sa harap ng room nila, tinitignan ngayon ang mga gamit niyang nilabas ng roommate niya at nakakalat sa sahig. Nakatingin din si Chanyeol ‘dun, at inisip niya pa na _at least, pinatong ng maayos yung laptop,_ tapos ay naaawang tumingin kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay halatang badtrip at pagod na.

“Uh, you can sleep at my place,” bulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Binigyan siya ng isang masamang tingin ng lalaki at halata talaga ang frustration sa kanya, kasi parang nakikita ni Chanyeol na nanginginig na ang labi niya at kumikinang na ang mata na parang paluha na.

Pero sabi nga ni Baekhyun, _gago si Chanyeol._

_So he uses this to his advantage._

“But only if papayag ka sa offer ko,” nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol at inilahad ang kamay na parang makikipag-shake hands. “So, what do you say?”

Baekhyun looks at him intently, shakes his head, at akala ni Chanyeol ay hindi siya nito papansin, pero nagulat siya dahil naglakad siya papunta sa pintuan niya at sinipa ito.

“Open your stupid door,” sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay gulat na gulat. “Pagod na ako, so kung ako sa’yo bubuksan ko na ‘to bago pa magbago ang isip ko.”

Nakangiting nilabas ni Chanyeol ang susi niya at tinaas ito kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay matalim ang tingin. Nakuha pa ni Chanyeol na kumindat. “With pleasure.”

_Mukhang napuno si Baekhyun today._

_‘Yun lang pala kailangan para pumayag siya eh._

_At least. Now, pwede na siya makaalis sa sitwasyon niya._

_Thank you, gagong roommate ni Baekhyun. Pinuno mo siya today kaya ngayon, napapayag ko siya._

Oo, gago talaga si Chanyeol.

Nagising si Chanyeol dahil biglang may pumalo sa noo niya and he groans, rubbing his forehead at naka-squint ang mata habang tinitignan ang taong pumalo sa kanya.

“Napaka-bayolente talaga nito,” inis na sabi ni Chanyeol at pinilit na pumikit ulit, kinukuha ang isang unan niya na kanina ay gamit ni Baekhyun pagkatapos ay niyakap. “Magpatulog ka nga. Ang aga-aga.”

Hindi siya pinansin ni Baekhyun at talagang pinalo ulit. “Bakit kita katabi!?”

Dama ni Chanyeol ang inis ni Baekhyun, at dahil gago nga siya at ginising pa bigla ng napakaaga, gusto niya lang gumanti at mang-asar.

“Hindi mo ba maalala?” tanong ni Chanyeol, malalim ang boses at kung makatingin kay Baekhyun ay parang may ginawa silang kababalaghan kagabi. “Nag-sex tayo kagabi.”

Pinalo ulit ni Baekhyun ang noo niya. “Tukmol!”

“Aray!” pag-reklamo ni Chanyeol at pinrotektahan na ang mukha niya kasi parang may plano pa ulit mamalo si Baekhyun. “Joke lang eh! Grabe. Bakit ang bigat ng kamay mo? Ang ganda-ganda, tapos ganyan mo ginagamit?”

“Ano!?” sigaw ni Baekhyun, namumula na ang mukha sa inis. Braso naman niya ang pinalo niya. “Puta, tinatanong ka kasi ng maayos eh! Kung ano-ano sinasabi mo!”

Ang kaninang yakap ni Chanyeol na unan ay pinangtakip niya sa sarili niya habang sinusubukan ni Baekhyun na paluuin siya. Natatawa si Chanyeol. “ _Stop!_ Grabe, diring-diri!?”

“Puta ka!”

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol, iniisip kung gaano na kapula si Baekhyun ngayon dahil sa inis.

_Tamo ‘to, gago talaga eh._

Nang tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagpalo ay unti-unting binaba ni Chanyeol ang unan na nakatakip sa kanya, iniisip na safe na, pero nang tinanggal niya ito, kita niya ang matalim na tingin ni Baekhyun at nakataas ang kamay na parang handa na paluin ulit si Chanyeol, pero bago pa magawa ‘yun ni Baekhyun ay hinawakan niya ang wrist nito para mapigilan siya.

“Tama na. Chill ka lang. It’s Sunday. Umagang-umaga galit na galit ka na dyan,” mahinahong sabi ni Chanyeol at nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay parang nanigas sa pwesto. “Kumalma ka lang.”

He sees Baekhyun shake his head and tries to tug his wrist out of his hold, pero mahigpit (pero maingat) pa rin ang pagkahawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He glares at him. “Bitawan mo ako.”

“Not until makakasiguro akong hindi ka mamalo dyan.”

“Fine. Last na ‘yung kanina for today,” sabi ni Baekhyun, at tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol kasi, _for today?_ And mukhang nagets ni Baekhyun ‘yun. “For as long as you won’t do or say anything stupid then.”

Chanyeol smiles at that, satisfied sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, at saka binitawan ang pagkahawak sa kanya.

Nang binitawan siya, agad na hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang wrist niya at minasahe. Napaupo naman si Chanyeol dahil ‘dun, tinitignan ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun. “Sorry, nasaktan ba kita?”

Hindi napansin ni Chanyeol ang biglang pagtingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya dahil sa narinig. Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa wrist niya, nag-aalala dahil baka mamaya ay unintentionally niya siyang nasaktan.

“No, I’m fine,” sabi ni Baekhyun at tinigil na ang ginagawa. Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at ‘dun niya lang napansin ang seryosong mga tingin ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Bakit?” tanong ni Chanyeol at napataas ang isang kilay dahil parang may kakaiba sa way ng tingin sa kanya ni Baekhyun ngayon, hindi puro inis o galit. Parang… curious. “Bakit ganyan ka makatingin? Type mo na ba ako?”

Akala ni Chanyeol ay papaluuin siya ni Baekhyun kaya medyo naghanda na siya para takpan ang sarili niya, pero umiling lang si Baekhyun at huminga nang malalim.

“Hindi mo pa sinasagot ang tanong ko,” sabi niya. “Bakit kita katabi? Hindi ko maalalang sinabi kong tumabi ka sa akin.”

“Look around. May nakikita ka bang iba pang pwedeng tulugan? Higaan?”

Tumingin saglit si Baekhyun sa maliit na kwarto bago ibinalik ang tingin kay Chanyeol. “The couch, where else?”

“Hindi ako kasya. Ayoko matulog na uncomfortable ako. Pagod din ako kahapon,” pagdadahilan ni Chanyeol, na totoo naman dahil hindi niya talaga kaya matulog sa couch na iyon.

“Pwede naman sa sahig,” rinig niyang sabi ni Baekhyun. “I mean, that’s where I usually sleep. So sana sinabi mo na lang na ako na lang. Sanay naman ako.”

“Seriously? Tapos pinapabayad ka pa ng roommate mo, kung sa sahig ka nakapwesto?” gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“It’s fine. May sarili naman akong higaan dun eh. Wala nga lang bed frame.”

“Kahit na ba,” sagot ni Chanyeol, bakas ang pagkainis dahil naalala niya kung paanong ilang beses niya na nakikita si Baekhyun na humihiga sa sahig malapit sa pinto nila kapag naiiwan niya ang susi niya, halatang hindi man lang bothered at sanay na. _Kaya naman pala._ “Hati naman ang bayad niyo. You deserve that.”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun at tumayo na lang para tupiin ang kumot na ginamit niya. Nainis si Chanyeol kasi sino ba naman ang gagawa ‘nun, diba? Hindi na nga pinagbubuksan ng pinto kapag naiiwan ang susi, tapos ganun pa ang pakikitungo na parang hindi alam ang sitwasyon ni Baekhyun at may sandamakmak na part time job.

“Walang matutulog sa sahig dito. Wala rin sa couch. Dito tayo pareho sa kama na tayo. Kasya naman tayo eh. At wala rin naman akong gagawing masama sa’yo,” sabi niya, and really, he doesn’t even understand himself sa ginawa niyang pag-offer na ito, dahil normally, ayaw niya ng ka-share.

Pero he guesses dahil naaawa na rin siya ng sobra kay Baekhyun kaya siya ganito. Kahit pa kung ano-ano na ginagawa ni Baekhyun just to get even with him because of that one time na nasukahan niya siya.

It’s also a way for him para makabawi.

He didn’t say that though. Alam naman ni Chanyeol na ayaw na ayaw ni Baekhyun na kinaaawaan siya (based sa sinabi niya kagabi). He’s going to say na he’s looking down at him again, at ayaw niya na iparamdam ‘yun dahil hindi naman totoo.

“Bakit? Sino ba nagsabing dito pa rin ako matutulog?” tanong ni Baekhyun. “Aalis din ako rito. Salamat sa pagpapastay sa akin kagabi.”

Napataas ang kilay ni Chanyeol at napatayo dahil sa narinig. “Nakalimutan mo ba?”

Lumilibot si Baekhyun sa kwarto, hinahanap ang gamit na dala niya kagabi, hindi pinapansin si Chanyeol.

“You agreed sa offer ko. By staying here, pumapayag ka na magpanggap na fiancé ko.”

“Did I verbally agree?”

“Pero sabi ko—“

“I didn’t, so…” nagkibit-balikat si Baekhyun at pumunta sa may lababo para mag-hilamos, as if kwarto niya ang sinestayan niya. “I really appreciate you for letting me stay the night. Maghahanap na lang ako ng bagong tutuluyan, if hindi ko mapipilit ‘yung roommate ko.”

Hindi naman na nagulat si Chanyeol na alam niya ang pasikot-sikot dahil halos pare-pareho lang naman ang mga kwarto sa tinutuluyan nila.

Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol sa kakatanggi niya. His phone chimes, at nakita niya ang panibagong text sa mama niya para lang kulitin siya. Tinaob niya ang phone at lumapit kay Baekhyun.

“Really, Baekhyun. Just accept it. Para naman sa ikabubuti nating dalawa ‘to eh,” mahinahon na pag-convince ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay pinupunasan ang mukha niya gamit ang isang paper towel. “I can even let you stay here. Sayang din ‘yung pagkuha ko ng gamit mo kagabi mula ‘dun sa sahig sa labas, ‘no? Tinupi ko pa ‘yun at nilagay ko sa cabinet ko, naka-Marie Kondo style pa na pagtupi. Pagbubuksan din kita ng pinto kung sakaling makalimutan mo ang susi. Really, you can be comfortable here. Walang bayad. ‘Yung hinihiling ko lang, tapos I can help you financially. Ikaw ang pinaka-magbebenefit dito sa arrangement natin, really.”

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya habang sinasabi niya ‘yun, may tumutulo pang kaunting tubig mula sa chin niya dahil sa ginawa niyang paghilamos. Magulo pa ang buhok nito at namumugto ang mata, halatang bagong gising.

Baekhyun sighs. “Why do you even need to do this?”

Chanyeol chews on his lip out of habit kapag kinakabahan. Hindi siya sigurado kung dapat bang pagkatiwalaan si Baekhyun, pero then again, if he wants him to accept his offer, he needs to be honest.

“My parents… will cancel the arranged marriage if malaman nilang I was serious with someone at plano ko talagang magbago sa mga kalokohan ko.”

“ _Arranged marriage_?” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun, halatang nangjujudge. “That’s still a thing? In the 21st century?”

Chanyeol sighs, hindi na rin niya masisi si Baekhyun sa pagjujudge niya dahil kahit siya hindi makapaniwala.

“That sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

“So, may kwento ka na ba, kung papayag ako? Kwento ng “relationship” natin?”

Medyo nagkaroon naman ng pag-asa si Chanyeol dahil sa tanong na ‘yan.

_Ito na ba? Papayag na ba siya?_

Kumindat si Chanyeol. “Ako pa ba?”

Pinanliitan siya ng mata ni Baekhyun. “At magkano naman ang makukuha ko sa deal na ‘to? For a day, right?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. _Ito na talaga._ “Ikaw bahala. Magkano ba talent fee mo?”

“Mukha kang mayaman, so… 5K? For a day?”

_Sus. 5k lang pala eh._

“Maka-tao na ‘yan. Kung abusado ako, sasabihin ko 10k para truly na sagad ko, pero then again, you’re letting me stay here, so…” ngumisi si Baekhyun. “But if ito, tumagal, papaalala ko lang sa’yo na it’s 5k per day, so sa bawat araw na kakailanganin kong magpanggap na fiancé mo, may bayad ‘yon. Kahit umabot pa ‘yan ng isang buwan.”

_Parang naman aabot sila ng ganun katagal._

“At wala akong kahit anong gagastusin, mapa-food, bayad sa kuryente dito, kung may kailangan man akong damit na suotin para magmukhang presentable or what kung may kikilalanin na parents, or kung ano pa man na related sa deal na ito, _wala akong paggagastusan._ Ayos ba?” ngiting-ngiting tanong ni Baekhyun. “At bawal mong diktahan ang buhay ko lalo na kapag about work, unless na lang we have to talk about it sa harap ng magulang mo. I can play along.”

Nagkibit-balikat si Chanyeol. He’s fine with all of that. Wala rin naman siyang planong paggastusin si Baekhyun sa isang favor na hiningi niya.

“Fine. Whatever you want.”

Napangisi si Baekhyun sa narinig, nodding his head in contentment. “Wow, okay. Ang swerte ko pala kung ganun.”

“I told you, right? Ikaw ang pinaka-magbebenefit dito. Ako, I just want for them to stop interfering with my life, and your presence is enough to make that happen,” sabi niya. “So, payag ka na?”

“Well, I _am_ in need of money and a house to live in, so… yeah, sure,” sagot ni Baekhyun at napangiti si Chanyeol dahil ‘dun. “Just tell me about what I have to do, para naman wala akong matanggap na reklamo galing sa’yo na hindi ko ginagawa ang trabaho ko.”

“Okay, later,” sabi ni Chanyeol, suddenly good mood at nalimot ang inis at pagod niya dahil sa pag-text sa kanya kanina.

Kita niya naman ang ngisi ni Baekhyun, at nandun pa rin ang urge ni Chanyeol na mawala ‘yan sa mukha ni Baekhyun, kaya _parang gusto niyang mang-asar._

May tinuro siya mula sa likod ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay nagtatakang sinundan ang daliri niya.

“For now, kuha ka ng spare toothbrush dyan sa cabinet na ‘yan. Amoy na amoy ang morning breath mo, _lav,_ ” natatawang pang-asar niya, at kita naman niya ang biglang pagsimangot ni Baekhyun dahil ‘dun. Kumindat siya. “Still love you kahit ganun, though.”

“Ulol, gago! ‘Di pa start. Mandiri ka sa sinasabi mo,” sabi ni Baekhyun at halatang nag-cringe sa sinabi niya.

Natatawa si Chanyeol na lumayo kay Baekhyun. “Okay. Let’s talk later, _lav._ ”

“Tantanan mo ‘yan, gago!”

Tumatawang bumalik sa may higaan si Chanyeol.

_What a morning._

“Wala ka bang trabaho?” iritang tanong ni Baekhyun habang pinupunch ang mga binili ni Chanyeol mula sa ukay-ukay na pinagtatrabahuhan niya. “Sa bawat trabaho ko, nakapunta ka na. Sa computer shop, sa McDo, tapos dito. Kulang na lang panoorin mo rin ako mag-provide ng content for porn. How do you even know where I work? Pati ang schedule ko? Plus, you don’t even _have_ to buy here. Pwede ka bumili ng branded clothes, rich kid.”

“Hindi ko kailangan bumili ng branded para lang magmukhang presentable,” nakangising sabi niya at kinuha ang pinaper bag na bilihin niya mula sa counter habang si Baekhyun ay nagsusulat ng resibo. “Hindi kailangan mamahalin ang bibilhin o branded para maging pogi. Nasa nagdadala lang ‘yan.”

“Hah. Wow. Confident?” sarkastikong tanong ni Baekhyun sabay punit ng resibo mula sa pad at isinuksok sa hawak na paper bag ni Chanyeol. Nakangiti naman si Chanyeol, mabilis na kinukurap ang mga mata na parang nagbe-beautiful eyes habang si Baekhyun ay walang kahit anong ekspresyon sa mukha at sinabi, “Mukha kang tukmol.”

“Tsk. Grabe talaga,” nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol, hindi man lang naoffend sa sinabi ni Baekhyun dahil sanay na sanay na siya. He ruffles Baekhyun’s hair and he ends up getting hit. “Aray! Grabe. Akala ko ba last palo na ‘yung kanina?”

“Eh ang hilig mong lumapit sa akin, eh!” reklamo niya. “Keep your hands to yourself at umalis ka na dyan. Baka mamaya may magbayad na ulit. Istorbo ka.”

“You know, we really have to work on the hitting thing if we’re gonna have the _deal,_ you know?” sabi ni Chanyeol, hindi pa rin umaalis sa pwesto niya. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him at minomotion ang fingers niya na parang shinoshoo siya. Chanyeol pouts. “Wala namang tao. Walang bumibili, so… I can stay here saglit. Hanggang anong oras ka?”

“Hanggang 7. Bakit?”

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa relo niya, _6:45,_ and then nods and looks at Baekhyun again na ngayon ay nakasimangot. Chanyeol smiles at him. “Malapit naman na pala. I’ll wait for you outside. Sabay na tayo.”

Napatayo naman si Baekhyun mula sa inuupuan niya. “Eh!? Bakit—“

“Shh. Bye. Back to work, _lav,_ ” sabi ni Chanyeol at kumindat, waving his hand as he goes out of the store, smiling.

He still heard Baekhyun say, _“Gago,”_ though, so he laughs and just enters his car para hintayin si Baekhyun matapos sa trabaho.

_Pakatagal pala ng 15 minutes kapag wala kang magawa._

Bababa na sana si Chanyeol para lang asarin na lang si Baekhyun or something, pero nabigla siya dahil Baekhyun suddenly knocks sa may bintana ng kotse niya, masama ang tingin habang hinihintay si Chanyeol na buksan ang pinto ng kotse. Agad-agad namang binuksan ni Chanyeol at saka hinayaan pumasok si Baekhyun.

“Tagal mo,” pang-aasar niya. “Seatbelt, please.”

“Nobody asked for you to wait,” sagot nito, nag-seatbelt, at ipinatong ang tote bag na dala sa may binti. “Salamat sa pagsabay sa akin, though.”

“Maliit na bagay.”

“But why?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, tinignan si Chanyeol na seryosong nakatingin sa kalasada habang nagdadrive, pero saglit ding napatingin sa kanya nung nagtanong siya. “Bakit mo ako kailangan isabay sa’yo?”

_Oo nga naman. Bakit nga ba?_

Ni hindi niya nga alam kung bakit niya pa kinailangan na puntahan si Baekhyun sa trabaho niya ngayon eh. Kung paano niya alam kung saan siya nagtatrabaho? Madali lang. Si Baekhyun mismo ang nagsabi sa kanya noon kapag galit siya at nagkakataon na si Chanyeol ang napagbubuntungan niya ng galit. He really talks too much.

_Pero hindi naman need na puntahan siya, diba?_

_Hindi naman kailangan sunduin?_

_So, bakit nga ba?_

“Para pag-usapan ang deal, of course,” he just says, which is partly true naman dahil andito lang naman sila sa sitwasyong ito because of it.

“Why, can’t we do that at your place?”

_Oo nga naman._

_Think, Chanyeol, think!_

Chanyeol chuckles nervously. “Ang dami mong tanong. I just want to make sure na hindi mo ako tatakasan or anything. Who knows, diba.”

For a minute, akala niya hindi kakagat ang sinabi niyang excuse dahil tahimik lang si Baekhyun at ramdam niya ang tingin niya sa gilid ng mukha niya.

Nag-iisip na nga siya ng panibagong excuse, pero biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun.

“Literally nasa bahay mo ang mga gamit ko, paano ako makakatakas? Tss,” sabi ni Baekhyun and napatingin siya saglit sa kanya and sees him rolling his eyes bago sumandal sa upuan at tumingin sa labas. “But whatever. It makes sense.”

_Bigyan niyo siya ng pat sa likod._

_Ang galing mo, Chanyeol Park._

Tahimik lang sila, and one thing you have to know about Chanyeol is that hindi niya kaya ang tahimik na environment, so he clears his throat and tries to make small talk sa lalaking ngayon ay tahimik lang na nakatingin sa labas na parang malalim ang iniisip.

“Why were you so irritated yesterday?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang ang tingin ay nasa kalsada pa rin, nagdadrive pabalik sa tinutuluyan nila, pero naghahanap na rin ng malapit na pwede nilang kainan dahil dinner na rin naman. “Nasuntok mo pa ako. Masakit kaya.”

“Sorry about that,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Medyo ikinagulat pa ni Chanyeol dahil sa dami ng kalokohan na ginawa ni Baekhyun ever since na magkakilala sila at nangyari ang incident na iyon, never niya pang narinig mag-sorry si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“It’s fine,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “So, bakit nga? When I went there, maayos naman ako nakikipag-usap then you were suddenly mad at me pagka-hi ko pa lang sa’yo.”

“Well, first, ayaw ko sa’yo, so… malamang naiirita akong makita ka ‘dun,” sabi niya, at napapout naman si Chanyeol dahil ‘dun pero hindi na rin siya nagsalita. “And, muntikan na ako matanggal sa trabaho, so sobrang badtrip ko, diba?”

“Wait, why? Bakit ka matatanggal?”

“Akala nila ako ‘yung nakatapon ‘nung pagkain ‘tas hindi ko nalinis. So I kept on saying na hindi naman ako ‘yun and medyo nagkasagutan kami ng boss ko dahil ‘dun, and okay I know that’s not good, pero napagalitan lang din naman ako dahil nakuha ko pa raw sumagot ng ganun, eh ako na nga ‘yung may ginawang mali,” pag-explain niya and then he sighs again. “In the end, I just had to say sorry and kinausap ko ang boss ko para lang hindi ako matanggal sa trabaho.”

“Oh… then nalaman ba kung sino ‘yung tunay na nakagawa?”

“I don’t know. Wala rin naman aamin dahil din sa nangyari. If they check the CCTV, they would probably know, pero ewan. It’s really not my business anymore. As if naman magsosorry boss ko dahil lang napagalitan niya ako with something that I didn’t do.”

“That’s a shitty boss.”

“Tell me about it,” sabi ni Baekhyun at malalim na huminga. “Pero that’s the reality that I’m in, so…”

Natahimik sila after that. Malapit na rin naman sila sa kanila, kung tutuusin ay hindi rin naman ganun kalayo ang trabaho ni Baekhyun mula sa apartment nila, kaya hindi ganun kahassle.

Nakita ni Chanyeol ang bagong bukas na kainan malapit sa apartment nila, and remembers na hindi pa sila kumakain.

_Sana pumayag ‘to._

“Are you up for some samgyup?”

“Huh?” takang tanong ni Baekhyun. “So suddenly?”

“Why not?” sagot ni Chanyeol at nag-park sa area provided for tenants. “Bagong bukas yung Romantic Baboy sa tapat, oh. Dito na ako park sa may apartment then lakad na lang dahil tapat lang naman.”

“Libre mo ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun at tinatanggal ang seatbelt niya. “Kasi kung hindi, akin na ang susi ng kwarto mo, magpapahinga na ako.”

Pinitik ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun at kusa namang napahawak si Baekhyun ‘dun, and unconsciously pouted.

“Malamang sagot ko. Diba, part ‘yun ng usapan?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and opens the door. “Fine.”

Chanyeol smiles triumphantly at that.

“So what you’re saying is, kailangan kong magpanggap na boyfriend mo na ako for two years, nagkakilala tayo sa McDo ‘nung nag-order ka at ako ang nag-assist sa’yo nung bigla kang nagsuka sa may sahig, then we just became friends nung nagkasalubong tayo this one time na may binisita ka malapit sa apartment naming and you wanted to make up to me after what happened, hanggang sa nagkaroon ng relasyon, and recently tayong nag-live in, and nag-propose ka sa akin, but I got mad kasi hindi mo pa nga ako pinakikilala sa magulang mo, ‘tas nagpopropose ka na? Now, ayaw ko pa rin pumayag kasi nga may arranged marriage na sinasabi sa’yo, and of course, hindi naman ako papayag na magpakasal sa taong ikakasal naman pala sa iba. Now, your parents want to meet me, at kahit ako gusto ko sila makilala na, para naman makapayag na ako sa kasal, tapos they’re willing to end the so-called arranged marriage para sa atin,” pag-summarize ni Baekhyun sa inisip niyang kwento. “Tama ba?”

“Yes, yes,” distracted na sabi ni Chanyeol habang nilalagyan ang platito ni Baekhyun ng pork. “’Yun nga. Eat, Baekhyun. Kanina pa ako naglalagay ng pork dyan.”

Kumuha ng isang piraso ng pork si Baekhyun bago binaba ulit ang chopsticks. “Why the hell would you take 2 years just to introduce me to your parents, tapos may plano ka pang pakasalan ako, ni hindi pa nila ako kilala!?”

“I watched Bar Boys and ‘yung isa dun matagal na ka-relationship partner niya, and mas matagal pa ‘dun, I think. Can’t quite remember na,” sabi niya, bahagyang natatawa dahil parang sobrang invested ni Baekhyun sa kwento nila at talagang naghahanap ng kung anong plothole. “Plus, it’s our story, okay? Let’s just say that we both weren’t ready and we’re just testing the waters or something. Ako, I want to prove myself in our work, and ikaw, you have your own things to deal with, pero now, we’re both ready to actually face them.”

“Hindi ba nila ‘yun mahahalata, I mean, in those two years, baka mamaya ang dami mong pinopost at ginagawang kung ano na mahahalata na iba sa kwento natin,” pagtatanong niya. “Baka mamaya, may pinost ka kasama kung sinong babae dyan or kung sinong lalaki—whatever you prefer, or kaya gabi-gabi ka—“

“No, wala, okay? It was the same time na naging busy ako and when I really tried to focus,” pagsabat agad ni Chanyeol. “So tama lang na two years, dahil they’ll be like, _ah, oo nga. Nung panahon na ‘to, ganyan si Chanyeol,_ see? Pinag-isipan ko ‘yan, okay?”

“How about my work? Do I have to lie about it, too?”

“No—hey, can you pass that plate of beef to me, para maluto na habang nag-uusap tayo?” tanong niya bigla, and inabot ni Baekhyun ang plate na nasa tabi niya na agad din namang inayos ni Chanyeol para malagay sa may lutuan. “Thanks. Now, you don’t have to lie about it. You can just tell the truth.”

“Won’t they get bothered because of it?”

“Nah, they’re not like that. Kailangan lang nila makita na seryoso ako sa’yo and sa kung anong meron tayo. The longest relationship that I had was for 3 months, so… two years is no joke,” pag-eexplain niya. “Plus, at least they’ll know that I’m really sure sa’yo, dahil you’re just… normal. Hindi kita nilalapitan for fame or money or anything. You’re just… _you._ And I guess that’s saying something kung gaano ako kaseryoso sa’yo.”

“Bakit naman walang nagtatagal sa’yo for 3 months?”

“Eh… busy, tsaka hindi rin naman nila hanap mag-commit in a long-term relationship, so… ayun,” sagot niya, and Baekhyun just nodded at kumain na lang. Chanyeol uses this as an opportunity to ask, too. “Ang dami mo na tinatanong—“

“It’s necessary para—“

“Para sure na hindi mahuli, I know,” pagputol sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “And I can assure you, hindi ‘yun mangyayari, basta stick sa usapan. Now, matanong ko lang, if you don’t mind—“

“Bakit marami trabaho ko?” pangunguna sa kanya ni Baekhyun. And Chanyeol just looks at him for a second, slightly taken aback dahil alam na agad ni Baekhyun ang itatanong niya. “It’s fine. If we’re gonna do this and I’m going to live with you for quite some time, mas okay na lang din na malaman mo.”

Chanyeol honestly can’t believe that Baekhyun’s going to share something na probably personal. Based sa kanyang judgment kay Baekhyun, hindi siya ‘yung tipo ng taong very open sa mga nasa paligid niya, so nakakagulat lang ito.

Pero may point din naman si Baekhyun that he has to know if he’s going to live with him.

Or baka naman it’s not really too personal to begin with?

“It’s not because I want to help my family. It’s more of because I need it… to survive,” pagsisimula niya. “I don’t have parents anymore, so… if you’re expecting me na magkakaroon ka rin ng meeting the parents thing, ngayon pa lang, sinasabi ko na na wala dahil may sarili nang pamilya si papa, at wala na ang mama ko.”

“Oh… I’m sorry…”

Baekhyun just shrugs and eats again bago magpatuloy sa pagkwento.

“So, I had to grow up with my aunt, pero umalis din ako kasi pinahihirapan niya lang ako ‘dun, eh. Sugarol kasi. And ‘yung dapat na pang-aral ko, ginastos niya, so ayun, pero that doesn’t mean I wasn’t able to finish studying. May scholarship naman, tsaka naghanap din ako ng part time job. Naka-graduate ako ng college. Creative Writing, pero when life is not exactly good to you, hindi naman ganun kadali maghanap ng trabaho or magsulat ng kung ano for a living, so…”

Natahimik saglit si Baekhyun, tapos kinuha ang pitsel para lagyan ng tubig ang baso niya.

“Anyway, umalis ako kila tita nung nakagraduate na ako, ‘tas nakitira ako dyan… sa apartment natin, kasi nandun ‘yung pinsan ko na anak nung tita ko na ‘yun. And, really, I thought na mapapadali buhay ko dahil kahit papaano naman naging close kami nung pinsan ko na ‘yun, pero I thought wrong… kaso… kailangan ko lang din ng bahay na matitirhan dahil ayaw ko na madagdagan ang gastusin ko. Pinagbabayad ako sa rent ko dyan, as if I wasn’t the one who settled the debt nung tita kong sugarol… buti na lang ‘di ganun kalakihan, but still… mga mukhang pera sila.”

“If that’s the case and you pay your rent, bakit kita nakikitang natutulog sa labas?”

“Pwedeng I really didn’t pay her, naiwan ko susi ko, or kinuha niya ‘yung susi ko just to lock me out,” pag-explain niya, and Chanyeol frowns dahil _sino ba namang klaseng tao ang ganun?_ “What I earn is enough to keep me living, honestly. Kahit sa isang part time job, but I just kind of accept sidelines for extra income para sa future use. Nag-iipon ako, just to… you know… get out of here. Originally, para magkaroon ng sariling bahay, start some new life, pero hindi rin madali eh. 2 years pa lang naman ever since naging ganito ang setup ko. A long way to go.”

Natahimik si Chanyeol dahil sa narinig. Nakatingin lang siya sa kasama niya ngayon na ginugupit ang beef na kanina niyang sinalang. Naglalagay pa siya sa plate niya, at kahit sa plate ni Chanyeol.

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya at bahagyang napangiti. “What?”

_How can he still act like it’s nothing?_

Akala ni Chanyeol sa mga drama lang sa TV ang mga ganung buhay, pero nagkamali siya. Dahil ito, si Baekhyun, ganun ang buhay.

“You know, I’m just glad na hindi ako pinapakialaman nung tatay kong cheater. Buti na lang mayaman ‘yung napangasawa niya, at least, hindi ako ang magbabayad ng kung ano para sa kanya. Kasi if that happens, now that’s some MMK that we’ll be having—ay sorry, from _Cinemoon_ ka pala. Competition pala ang mayroon kayo. Wrong network.”

Natawa naman bigla si Chanyeol sa last line na ‘yun, totally not expecting it, so he just shakes his head and eats. Natahimik sila saglit, and Chanyeol can’t help na paminsan-minsan ay tumingin kay Baekhyun, iniisip na baka dahil sa tanong niya ay medyo nagbago ang mood nito o nalungkot.

After all, what he shared was personal. And heavy.

He looks at Baekhyun who’s just happily munching his food, as if wala siyang kwinentong kahit ano kanina. Sinabi niya lahat ng ‘yun na parang sanay na siyang i-kwento ‘yun. Na parang wala lang ang lahat.

_Paano?_

“’Wag mo na ako kaawaan. Kumain ka na lang dyan.”

Napataas ang kilay ni Chanyeol ‘dun, dahil oo, tama naman siya naaawa siya dahil sa sitwasyon niya, pero hindi niya sinasabi dahil ayaw niyang magalit si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Sino namang nagsabi na naaawa ako sa’yo? Feeling ka ah,” palokong sagot ni Chanyeol. “Hindi ako naaawa sa’yo.”

Tinuro ni Baekhyun ang chopsticks sa mga mata niya at nanliit ang mga mata niya. “You say that, but your eyes say otherwise.”

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol and shakes his head. “Kumain ka na lang, kung ano-ano pang sinasabi eh.”

Kumain na lang si Baekhyun and nag-hum kasabay nung K-Pop song na tumutugtog in the background.

_There’s just so much more to you, huh?_

No wonder pumayag na lang siya sa deal kahit gaano pa ito ka-stupid pakinggan.

“Hey, by the way,” biglang pagtawag ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. “ _Lav_ tawagan natin ah.”

Napatigil naman si Baekhyun sa pagkain niya. “What!?”

“Tawagin mo na akong _lav,_ para masanay tayo. Baka tawagin mo akong tukmol sa harap ng magulang ko eh.”

“What the hell!?”

“Dali na,” pang-asar ni Chanyeol. “ _Lav._ As in l-a-v.”

Halata namang nag-cringe si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. “Ew.”

“Come on.”

“May bayad na agad na 5k if today ko gagawin ‘yan,” nakangising sabi ni Baekhyun. “Kasi that means we’re all acting as boyfriends na, so that means… payment.”

“Grabe siya. Grabe siya talaga.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun at kumindat. “It’s all about the money.”

Chanyeol just laughs and continues to eat.

_Pasalamat ka cute ka._

_And somehow, fiancé kita._

Kumakain si Baekhyun ng Melona sa tabi niya habang naglalakad sila pabalik ng apartment. Masaya itong kumakain, something na hindi rin madalas nakikita ni Chanyeol sa tuwing malapit siya sa presensya niya, dahil sa tuwing lalapit siya kay Baekhyun ay agad na itong naiinis sa kanya.

Pero ngayon, medyo okay naman na sila.

And he quite likes it.

Hinawakan niya ang braso ni Baekhyun dahil ang bagal niyang maglakad. Akala pa nga niya ay papaluuin siya ni Baekhyun dahil humawak na naman siya, pero nagulat siya dahil hinayaan lang siya nito.

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa paglalakad nang may makita siya malapit sa entrance nila.

Nagtaka naman bigla si Baekhyun dahil muntik na siya ma-out of balance dahil bigla niya siya hinatak papalapit sa kanya. _Muntikan pa mahulog ang melona niya!_

Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay parang nakakita ng multo, pero hindi niya pinansin ang sudden na pagiging uncomfortable niya. _Ano bang trip nito?_ “Ano bang—“

“ _Ma,_ ” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol at naglakad papalapit sa may entrance nila.

Nang sabihin ‘yun ni Chanyeol ay agad na napatingin si Baekhyun sa direksyon kung saan nakatingin si Chanyeol, at dun niya lang nakita ang isang babaeng mukhang bata pa for a mother, naka-dress ito, maayos ang maiksi nitong itim na buhok. Nakashades pa kahit gabi na.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito? Paano mo nalaman—“

Tinanggal ng mama niya ang salamin niya at ngumiti, hindi nakatakas sa kanya ang mga mata niyang napunta kay Baekhyun at sa kamay niyang ngayon ay nakahawak sa braso niya dahil hindi niya mahawakan ang kamay nito dahil may hawak siyang melona. “

Well, I had to ask Sehun. Hindi madali tanungin ang batang ‘yun, pero luckily, nagsabi naman,” pag-explain niya. “Ayaw mo kasi sumagot, and I was getting impatient. Baka mamaya niloloko mo lang pala kami, but seeing you here now with… Baekhyun, tama?”

Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, medyo nagpapanic, kasi hello, _hindi siya—sila—prepared!_

“Uh…” medyo confused na pagbanggit ni Baekhyun. “ _Lav?_ ”

Medyo nagpipigil pa ng tawa si Chanyeol nung narinig niya ‘yun. He can’t believe it. Naalala niyang tawagin siyang _lav._

Chanyeol just tried to smile widely nung narinig niya ‘yun para hindi maghinala ang nanay niya.

“ _Lav,_ si mama ‘yan. Tagal mo na siya gustong mameet, right?”

Baekhyun looked nervous habang nakangiti, and for a while, kinabahan si Chanyeol dahil baka hindi ito makipag-cooperate.

Pero laking gulat niya nung lumapit si Baekhyun sa mama niya at nagmano na ikinagulat din ng mama niya.

“Hello po. Ako po si Baekhyun. Pasensya na po kung hindi po ako agad nakalapit. Hindi po kasi ako sigurado kung dapat po ako magpakilala dahil hindi po namin napag-usapan ni Chanyeol tungkol po sa pagbisita niyo...”

“Nako, talaga ‘yang batang ‘yan…” rinig niyang sabi ng mama niya at kita niya pa kung paano nanliit ang mata niya sa kanya. “Hindi ko alam kung bakit ka niya tinatago sa amin, eh mukha ka namang mabait… Pasensya ka na ah…”

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. At si Chanyeol naman, halos mapairap na, kasi _mama, kung alam mo lang ilang beses na akong pinalo niyan at kung ano-ano ang ginawa…_

“Okay lang po. Nabigla nga lang po ako eh. Hindi man lang po kami nakapaghanda ng kahit ano.”

“Ay, that’s okay, dear. I just wanted to surprise the both of you.”

“Um, akyat po tayo?” pag-alok ni Baekhyun.

And medyo nag-panic si Chanyeol dahil sa narinig. _No, no, no._ Magulo ang kwarto at halatang kalilipat lang kailan lang ni Baekhyun dahil wala siyang kahit anong kalat ‘dun.

“Hindi na. May pupuntahan pa ako pagkatapos. Nasa way ko kaya dumaan ako dito saglit. Ginusto ko lang makita kung totoo ka ba or what, pero now that you’re here… I’m so glad to finally have met you,” sabi ng mama niya at talagang niyakap pa si Baekhyun. Tinignan siya ng mama ni Chanyeol at pinisil ang pisngi affectionately. “I expect to see you next week ha.”

“P-po?”

“We’ll have dinner sa bahay, para naman makilala ka na rin ng iba naming kapamilya!”

“E-eh?”

“I won’t take no for an answer, dear,” sabi nito at nag-beso, bago lumapit kay Chanyeol at pinikit ang tenga nito. “Siguraduhin mong pupunta kayo kundi ako mismo ang pupunta dito at dadalhin ko ang lahat ng kapamilya natin.”

“Ma—“

Hinalikan ng mama niya ang pisngi niya. “Love you, dear. Sorry for the surprise, but at least… alam ko na ngayon kung sino siya.”

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Chanyeol at sinundan niya ito papunta sa kotse niya, hawak niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood siyang i-start ang kotse niya.

“Ma, ingat ka.”

“Ingat po kayo.”

“Of course,” sabi ng mama niya at ngumiti. “I’ll see the both of you next week, okay? No excuses.”

Medyo nag-linger pa ang tingin ng mama niya kay Chanyeol, as if she was trying to tell her a message.

_Or else. Tuloy pa rin ang kasal na ‘yun._

“Yes, ma. We’ll see you next week,” sagot na lang ni Chanyeol at tipid na ngumiti. “Love you. Ingat ka.”

Hindi na sumagot ang mama niya at umatras na, and Baekhyun was just waving hanggang sa nawala na ang kotse sa paningin nila at pareho pa sila parang nakahinga nang maluwag.

Tahimik silang pumasok sa entrance, hindi napapansin ang magkahawak nilang kamay, pero nung nakita nila ang babae sa lobby na nakatingin sa kamay nila ay bigla silang napabitaw at uncomfortable na natawa.

“Buti pala nag-usap tayo kanina, ‘no?” natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol nung nakapasok sila ng elevator. “At least… kahit papaano… kung nag-stay siya… may kwento tayo…”

“Hm. True…”

Tahimik lang sila at hinihintay na makarating sila sa floor nila. Ito na naman ‘yung time na hinihiling niyang bumilis naman ang elevator, kasi _ang awkward._ Pareho silang hindi makatingin sa isa’t isa. Si Baekhyun, nakatingin na naman sa may announcement sa gilid. Si Chanyeol naman, nakatingin sa sign sa kung anong floor na sila.

Nang makarating sa floor nila, nauna na si Baekhyun na maglakad papunta sa pintuan nila Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol, napatingin saglit sa dating kwarto ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay malinis na at wala nang kahit anong gamit sa labas simula nung kinuha niya ito kagabi.

“Buksan mo na.”

Agad namang binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto nang marealize niyang nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya at hinihintay siyang buksan ang pintuan. “Wala ba susi mo? I gave you one a while ago, diba? Nilagyan ko pa ng corgi keychain para hindi mo makalimutan.”

“Nasa akin naman, pero ikaw may ari, so ikaw na magbukas.”

Chanyeol just rolls his eyes at him and opens the door. Tahimik silang nagtanggal ng sapatos at nilapag ang mga gamit nila.

“Mauna ka na if you have to wash. Pareho tayong amoy usok eh,” sabi ni Chanyeol, then he suddenly realizes na hinug ng mama niya kanina si Baekhyun. “Wow, I can’t believe my mom hugged you na ganito ang amoy mo.”

“Wow, ha! Mas mabango pa ako sa’yo, excuse me lang.”

“Weh, paamoy nga.”

“Ulul! Gago!” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun at handa na sanang paluuin ulit si Chanyeol, pero agad itong nag-cover for defense, natatawa. “Pasalamat ka thankful ako sa libreng samgyup. First time ko ‘yon.”

“Maliit na bagay.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and gets some stuff para makapag-wash na siya.

“Anyway, before I forget,” sabi ni Baekhyun bago pumasok sa bathroom, “5k ko ah.”

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Chanyeol dahil sa narinig niya. “What!?”

“Nagpanggap tayo today as mag-jowa, diba? Sa harap ng mama mo? So, 5k,” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol can’t even refute dahil tama siya. _Oo nga naman._ “Thanks for the 5k today and the next days.”

“Next da—!?”

“Next week, diba? Dinner?” Kumindat si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Sabi naman sa’yo, diba? It’s not going to be a one day thing.”

Then Baekhyun enters the bathroom, leaving a Chanyeol who was just shaking his head, biting his bottom lip para lang pigilan ang pagngiti.

_Tama nga naman._

_It’s not going to be a one day thing._

“Why do we have to buy clothes?” pagod na pagtanong ni Baekhyun, humihikab at mukhang kakagising lang dahil sa suot na oversized black na t-shirt at khaki shorts. Wala ang madalas niyang tote bag na gamit kaya feel ni Chanyeol may kulang sa get up niya today. “Pinag-day off mo pa ako. And for what? Para panoorin ka mamili ng damit?”

“Alam mo, stop talking and try these on,” sabi ni Chanyeol at nag-abot ng limang hanger ng kung ano-anong damit (Lima lang kasi may limit sa fitting room).

“I can just borrow stuff from Jongdae.”

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol sa narinig. “And who the hell is Jongdae?” _Boyfriend?_

“My best friend.”

_Ohh. Akala niya, may boyfriend eh…_

“Okay, introduce your friends to me later, just go try these on please,” sabi ni Chanyeol at idinikit niya ang mga damit sa may dibdib niya.

Kinuha ito ni Baekhyun at napabuntong-hininga, walang gana na tinalikuran si Chanyeol. “Just so you know, I slept at 2 AM last night dahil naglagay ako ng subtitles for porn. Hindi magandang badtripin ako today.”

Napunta naman ang atensyon ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi niya.

“Sandali,” pagtawag niya at hinawakan si Baekhyun sa may braso niya at pinaharap sa kanya. Agad naman ito tinanggal ni Baekhyun at umirap. “ _You were beside me watching porn!?_ ”

“Sige, Chanyeol. Isigaw mo pa na _katabi kita habang nanonood ako ng porn!_ ”

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa paligid nila at may iilang staff ng mall na napatingin sa kanila dahil narinig nila ang pinag-uusapan nila. ‘Yung ibang customers na malapit din sa kanila, nakatingin. May isa pa atang nanay na tinakpan ang tenga nung batang kasama niya. _Oh my god. Sorry._

Chanyeol smiles apologetically at them bago binalik ang tingin kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay bored na bored na nakatingin sa kanya, halatang inaantok din at naiirita.

“How did I not notice that? Wala akong narinig na kahit ano kagabi.”

“There’s this thing called earphones?” sarkastikong sagot ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ka naman siguro ganun katanda para hindi malaman kung paano nagwowork ‘yun, diba? You’re what, 30—“

“ _28,_ grabe. 3 years ang pagitan natin.”

“Hindi halata,” sabi ni Baekhyun at nagkibit-balikat. “What’s the problem with what I was doing last night?”

“What—“ napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita at napatingin kay Baekhyun na parang wala lang talaga ang lahat sa kanya. “Paanong wala akong napansin na kahit ano? Hindi ka man lang ba gumawa ng kung ano dyan, naturn on or something, what the heck?”

“You know, kung ginagawa mo na siya ng matagal and you really don’t focus on what they’re doing, maboboringan ka na lang,” sabi niya, and Chanyeol was just looking at him incredulously. “Plus, hindi ako sa tabi mo ‘no. I didn’t think it was appropriate, lalo na at baka ano pa ang isipin mo if bigla ka magising, so sa may couch ako pumwesto. Just to work, not to sleep, baka sabihin mo nilalabag ko ‘yung sinabi mong walang matutulog sa couch or anything.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I think you should drop that work and focus on others dahil masyado na late ang ginagawa mo.”

“Ako, I think you should stop dictating how I should live my life. It’s not like sasabihin ko sa parents mo na may ganun ako or something, pero pag pinakialaman mo, sisigaw ko talaga ‘yan sa event ng pamilya niyo,” nagbabantang sabi ni Baekhyun. “I told you before right, walang pakialamanan sa trabaho? I know it’s not a good work, pero trip ko lang for income. I’m managing my time well, sadyang had to do that late dahil akala ko mawawalan ako ng time today… ‘yun pala I’d have to call in sick. _And watch you buy stupid stuff—“_

“Mag-fit ka na dun,” pinigilan na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita at pinapila sa may fitting room. “These are for you, anyway—“

“I didn’t ask for it—“

“But it’s for my mom. Sa dinner, dahil for sure, may theme eme na naman ‘yun and she wants everyone to be presentable dahil may mga partners kami dun. Kaya please, hayaan mo na ako. Ako naman magbabayad eh,” sabi niya and Baekhyun groans, rolling his eyes habang hinihintay ang turn niya. Napangisi na lang si Chanyeol. “Thank you, _lav._ ”

Baekhyun glared at him. “Tantanan mo ‘yan. Sasaksak ko sa baga mo ‘yang _lav_ na ‘yan, tangina mo.”

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol. _Baekhyun was definitely not a morning person._

Hindi na tumingin pa ng damit si Chanyeol dahil iniisip niyang hindi naman pang matagalan ang kailangan niyang i-prepare. As if naman araw-araw magseset ng dinner ang nanay niya.

 _Sobrang tagal mag-fit ni Baekhyun._ Sa sobrang tagal, cinonsider niya na nakatulog si Baekhyun sa loob, at balak n asana niya katukin, pero bago niya pa ‘yun magawa ay lumabas na si Baekhyun.

“Ano, kumusta?”

“Kasya naman lahat.”

“Hindi mo man lang pinakita sa akin para makita ko kung bagay?”

“Ay, dapat ba ganon? Papakita ko?”

Chanyeol sighs dahil parang walang silbi ng sobra ang mga sinasagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“May napili ka ba?”

“Ay, mamimili ba dapat ako?”

Naiinis na talaga si Chanyeol sa pagsagot nito ni Baekhyun. _Parang bata._ “Putang—“

“Chill,” sabi ni Baekhyun at inabot sa kanya ang mga damit na hawak niya. “Lahat naman okay and bagay. Ikaw na bahala kung anong tingin mong deserve ko. Look, I even took a picture nung mga triny ko, para lang may alaala na nag-fit ako ng mamahaling damit. Bihira lang ‘to. Nakikiuso sa mga mirror shot na ‘yan.”

Pinakita ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya, at totoo nga, nag-picture siya habang suot niya ang mga damit na pinili niya. And tama siya, lahat ‘yun bagay sa kanya. Tamang-tama ang size na nahula niya sa kanya.

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na nakangiti, mukhang medyo nabawasan na ang pagkabadtrip mula sa kanina, habang sinswipe niya ang phone niya para ipakita ang pictures kay Chanyeol. Napangiti si Chanyeol habang tinitignan si Baekhyun na gawin ‘yun.

“Let’s just buy everything.”

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya at dun niya lang napansin kung gaano kalapit ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa kanya kaya agad siyang napalayo sa kanya at nagbigay ng distansya.

“Huh? Sure ka? Ang mahal ng lahat ng ‘yan. Tinignan ko.”

“It’s okay. It’s for you naman eh. I know you’ll put it into good use.”

Natahimik si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya and Chanyeol looks at him confusedly, iniisip kung bakit biglang natahimik si Baekhyun at napatitig sa kanya. “What? Kinikilig ka na ba?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him. “Magbayad ka na nga lang.”

“Okay, tara na.”

Nabigla si Chanyeol nang biglang pinalo ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya.

“Aray! Masakit! ‘Di ka na naawa sa kakaunting brain cells ko!” pag-reklamo ni Chanyeol habang minamassage ang parteng pinalo ni Baekhyun. “’Yang kamay mo talaga dapat dyan tinetrain na hindi mamalo. Masakit kaya.”

“Para ka kasing tukmol!” naiiritang sabi ni Baekhyun pagkatapos ay pwersang pinababa ang kamay ni Chanyeol na minamassage ang ulo. Akala ni Chanyeol ay papaluuin siya ulit nito, pero nabigla siya dahil si Baekhyun mismo ang naghimas ng parteng ‘yun, seryoso ang tingin habang ginagawa ‘yun, nakakagat ang ilalim na labi. “Sorry. Nabigla lang ako.”

“Hindi halata,” sarkastikong sagot ni Chanyeol.

Napatitig siya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay mukha talagang naguilty sa ginawa. Aaminin niyang ang sarap sa pakiramdam na ganito si Baekhyun sa kanya, na parang nag-aalala.

“Ikaw naman kasi. Sino ba naman kasing hindi magugulat sa sinabi mo? Bakit naman kasi bigla ka nagsasabi na bibili tayo ng _singsing_?”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun para ibaba na at tigilan ang ginagawang pag-massage sa ulo niya.

“Stop rubbing it. Okay na,” sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan na lang ang kamay ni Baekhyun. _Ang lambot. Parang hindi kaya manakit kapag ganito._ “Hahawakan ko na lang para hindi ka manakit dyan.”

“Gago! Bitawan mo ako. Para-paraan ka pa eh,” naaasar na sabi ni Baekhyun at saka tinanggal ang pagkahawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol. “Ano nga? Bakit tayo bibili?”

Nagpatuloy na sila sa paglalakad papunta sa jewelry store. Napatigil lang naman sila kanina dahil sa pagkabigla ni Baekhyun nung sinabi niya ang plano niyang bilhin pagkatapos mamili ng damit nilang dalawa. Mabuti na lang talaga hindi gaano karami ang tao dahil maaga pa at weekday.

“Nakalimutan mo ba ‘yung kwento natin? Diba, sabi ko nag-propose na ako sa’yo. So dapat nag-yes ka na, and dapat may singsing tayo.”

“Huh? Eh diba, ‘di pa dapat ako pumapayag kasi nga may arranged marriage ka?”

“’Yun na nga. Pero kailangan natin ipakita na pumayag ka na kasi andun ‘yung thought na hindi na dapat matuloy ‘yung arranged marriage na ‘yun kasi nandyan ka na,” pag-kwento ni Chanyeol. “’Wag ka na mag-reklamo. Hindi naman natin sasabihin na engaged na tayo. Pero dapat parang may makikita sila dyan sa kamay natin na parang, _hala, may singsing, ibigsabihin…?_ Ganon.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Bawal bang peke na lang bilhin natin? Sayang sa pera kapag dito tayo bumili tapos matatapos din naman.”

_Matatapos din naman._

Chanyeol sighs. Hindi niya alam kung bakit may slight disappointment sa thought na matatapos din naman ang lahat.

He just shakes his head and waits for Baekhyun to catch up to him dahil nasa may likod na siya nito. Nang makaabot na ito sa may tabi niya, saka lang siya nagpatuloy.

“Kilala ko sila mama, kapag nakita nilang may singsing sa akin o sa’yo, titignan nila ‘yan at makikita nila kung totoo o hindi ‘yung suot natin,” pag-explain ni Chanyeol. “Tsaka hindi naman need na sobrang mahal ang bibilhin natin. Kahit simple lang, parang ‘yun ‘yung magdedefine ng relationship natin, ganon. Simple, easy, and just… full of love or something na nagpapakita na hindi na nagmamatter ang extravagant and expensive stuff sa atin.”

“What a fucking sap,” bulong ni Baekhyun, pero narinig pa rin naman ni Chanyeol kaya natawa siya. “Pakaarte.”

“Shh. Kailangan talaga kahit ang small details ay icoconsider natin.”

Nang makarating sa may jewelry store ay agad na may sumalubong sa kanila na staff, si _Joy_ , na binati lang nila at agad lang din silang tumingin sa may mga singsing.

“For wedding ring? Magpopropose? Couple ring?” tanong ni Joy sa kanila.

“Couple ring,” sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa mga singsing, walang nagugustuhan.

Naglabas naman ng mga pair ng singsing si Joy, pero agad ding nag-wave si Chanyeol, para senyasan na _no need._ Plano niyang sila na lang ang pumili.

Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun na seryoso ring nakatingin sa mga singsing, blangko lang ang expression na parang wala siyang nagugustuhan sa mga ito. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa magandang kamay ni Baekhyun at biglang may naalalang sinabi sa kanya noon.

“Alam mo ba,” paninimula ni Chanyeol at napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. “Sabi sa akin noon, kapag bibili ka ng singsing para sa isang tao na karelasyon mo, tapos sakto ‘yung nabili mong singsing—yung walang daya ah, ibigsabihin, kayo talaga. Pag hindi, edi… hindi siya for you.”

Baekhyun scoffed. “Naniwala ka naman?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Chanyeol at napangiti sa naisip. “Try din natin.”

“Eh? Bakit? Magkarelasyon ba tayo?” takang-takang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi,” naka-pout pa na sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya, dahil halatang ayaw ni Baekhyun sa suggestion niya. “Pero gusto ko lang tignan kung mahuhulaan natin. Sige na?”

Napatitig si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay mayroong hopeful na ngiti sa mga labi niya. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung effective ba ang pagpapacute niya, kasi half of him ay iniisip na mukha siyang tanga at anytime lang ay papaluuin na siya ulit ni Baekhyun, pero at the same time, gusto niya lang na gawing fun ang pagbibili ng singsing, kaya kahit feeling niya mukha siyang batang nagmamakaawa na bigyan ng laruan, ginawa na lang din niya.

Baekhyun sighs.

“Sige na. As if naman mahuhulaan mo ‘yung tama,” sabi niya at napatingin ulit sa mga singsing, namimili.

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol dahil sa sinagot niya.

Saglit silang natahimik at naghahanap ng maganda at babagay na singsing. Nagsasalita rin si Joy, at nagtuturo ng pwedeng magustuhan nila, pero ngumingiti lang sila pareho at namili na lang.

Nanliwanag ang mata ni Chanyeol nang may nakita siyang singsing. Simple lang ito. Pero ang ganda.

_Bagay sa kamay ni Baekhyun._

“Miss, ‘yung silver nga na ‘yun. ‘Yung may maliit na diamond sa gitna.”

Agad naman itong nilabas nung babae at ngumiti sa kanilang dalawa. “Bagay po sa inyong dalawa ‘yan.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa narinig, natuwa ng kaunti, dahil _bagay daw sa kanila._ Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakatitig sa singsing, may maliit na ngiti sa labi, mukhang pleased at satisfied.

_Mukhang tama ang napili niya ah._

Napangisi si Chanyeol.

“Ayos ba?”

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer his question. “Alam mo, hulaan mo na lang ‘yung size at tignan natin kung magkakasya.”

_Hmp. Damot sa compliments._

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at medyo nag-lean dun sa babae para bumulong kaya napatango ito. Tumingin si Joy kay Baekhyun. “’Yung inyo po? Sa size?”

Kita ni Chanyeol ang pagtitig ni Baekhyun sa kamay niya, nakakunot ang noo, at may maliit na pag-nguso na parang nag-iisip siya nang mabuti. Para mang-asar, tinaas ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at ginalaw-galaw ang mga daliri. “O, diba? Hinuhulaan mo rin? Gusto mo, tama ka ‘no?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at binulong ang hula niya kay Joy. Ngumiti ito sa kanila at saglit na yumuko para hanapin ang sinabi nilang size.

“Feeling ko tama ako,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “I mean, hindi ko naman nasukat ‘yan o madalas na nahahawakan, pero… hm.”

Nagkibit-balikat si Baekhyun. “As if naman importante pa sa akin kung tama ‘yung akin o iyo. Lumalabas pagka-competitive mo.”

Chanyeol pouts. “You’re no fun.”

Nang mahanap ni Joy ang singsing, agad niya itong nilapag sa harap nila. “Ito po. Please try it on.”

“Ito ba ‘yung para sa kanya?” tanong ni Chanyeol at tinuro ‘yung singsing na nasa harap niya. Joy nodded, and Chanyeol smiled, kinuha ito at agad na humarap kay Baekhyun, sabay kinuha ang isa nitong kamay.

Hindi niya napansin kung paanong nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nang ginawa iyon ni Chanyeol at pinapanood siyang nakangiting sinusuot ang singsing sa kanya. When Chanyeol looked at him, Baekhyun looks stunned, like he was holding his breath at parang naguguluhan sa lahat ng nangyari.

 _Sakto._ Napangiti si Chanyeol dahil tamang-tama ang pinili niyang singsing.

“Sakto!” natutuwang sabi ni Chanyeol at ngiting-ngiting tumingin kay Baekhyun at kumindat. “Paano ba ‘yan?”

Baekhyun had an unreadable expression on his face habang tinitignan ang kamay niya. Tinignan din ito ni Chanyeol at napangiti, kasi _bagay talaga sa kanya ‘yung singsing._ Sobrang ganda. Ang simple, pero bumabagay sa magagandang kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Bagay sa’yo ‘yung singsing.”

Parang naman nagising si Baekhyun mula sa pagkatuliro kanina. “Ewan ko sa’yo.”

“Kinikilig ka na ba nyan dahil nahulaan ko?”

“Gago,” sabi ni Baekhyun at napaiwas ng tingin. “Akin na ‘yang kamay mo. Itatry ko na kung kasya.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol at tinignan si Baekhyun na kinukuha ‘yung singsing, medyo parang nagmamadali pa at walang pakialam.

“Feeling ko hindi—“ napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita nung mabilis na sinuot ni Baekhyun ang singsing sa daliri niya at saktong kasya ang singsing sa kanya. “— _kasya…_ ”

“Sakto. Galing ko manghula, ‘no?” nakangising sinabi ni Baekhyun, walang ideya kung paanong nabigla si Chanyeol at bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. “Bagay din sa’yo ‘yung singsing.”

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay seryoso lang na nakatingin sa kanya, wala man lang kahit anong ngiti sa labi nung sinabi niya iyon, pero _grabe._

_Grabe ka sa akin, Baekhyun._

Chanyeol laughs nervously, hindi pinapansin ang mabilis na tibok ng puso niya dahil sa ginawa ni Baekhyun na pagsuot ng singsing sa kanya. _Parang ‘yun lang, mabilis na agad tibok ng puso? Ang babaw, Chanyeol Park._

Humarap si Chanyeol kay Joy na ngayon ay nakangiti sa kanila, na parang naaaliw dahil sa relasyon nilang dalawa.

“Ito na lang kukunin namin,” sabi ni Chanyeol kay Joy at tinanggal ang singsing. Ginawa rin ito ni Baekhyun at ibinalik nila sa may box.

Akala niya ay aangal pa si Baekhyun, pero mukhang wala na rin itong plano dahil sa usapan nilang dalawa kanina patungkol sa pagbili ng singsing.

Kinuha ni Joy ang box ng singsing at ngumiti sa kanila. “Sa counter na lang po tayo.”

Sumunod na lang silang dalawa, parehong hindi pinapansin ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso nila.

“Uulitin ko lang: Wala ka bang trabaho?”

“Meron, pero I took a day off.”

Chanyeol puts a slice of pizza sa plato ni Baekhyun, katabi nung mojos niya. Baekhyun scrunches his nose habang tinitignan ang pepperoni pizza, bago siya kumain. Chanyeol gets one for his plate, too and nods, satisfied with what they’re eating.

“Buti okay lang?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang ngumunguya, may kaunting cheese pa sa gilid ng labi niya. Agad naman nag-abot ng tissue si Chanyeol at tinuro kay Baekhyun ang part na may dumi. Baekhyun takes it, nagpunas ng labi, bago siya sumagot. “I mean, you mentioned last Monday na may bago kayong irerelease na movie na animation, which is a first para sa inyo, so you guys kinda have to focus on that? Hindi ba kayo busy? Tapos boss ka pa, so hindi ka ba kailangan dun?”

Chanyeol smiles, dahil kahit pala mukhang bored si Baekhyun nung sinabi niya ‘yun randomly nung Monday na late siya nakauwi, nakikinig pala ito.

“Eh, it’s okay. Pwede naman eh. It’s just for a day. Friday naman na eh. We deserve some rest,” sabi niya at nagkibit-balikat. “Hinayaan na lang din nila ako, since kahit hindi man halata dahil sa sitwasyon kong may kung anong arranged marriage dyan at feel nila hindi ako nagseseryoso dahil sa dami ng cases ng complaints sa akin sa office, may pagka-workaholic din ako if I have to work and do some project. So they thought kahit papaano, deserve ko naman this time ang day off,”

“Halata naman ng slight ang pagiging workaholic. And perfectionist,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Napataas ang isang kilay ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. “Who goes home at 12 midnight at magtatrabaho pa rin pagkarating ng bahay?”

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa narinig niya. He didn’t know na napapansin ni Baekhyun ‘yun at nababantayan, considering na late din naman umuuwi si Baekhyun dahil sa mga trabaho niya at pag nakikita niya siya minsan ay nakahiga na ito at nakapikit na parang bawal na siyang kausapin o istorbohin pa.

“Nag-aalala ka na ba nyan?”

Tinapon ni Baekhyun ang kaninang tissue na pinangpunas niya sa labi niya.

“Dugyot naman, _lav._ ”

“Tantanan mo ‘yan, Chanyeol Park,” nagbabantang sinabi ni Baekhyun na tinawanan na lang ni Chanyeol dahil nasanay na siya sa pagganyan niya. “It just feels weird not to see you in your boring suit dahil parang sa tuwing nakikita kita, even before, ay ganun din ang suot mo.”

Chanyeol looks down at what he was wearing. Isang simpleng white t-shirt lang and ripped jeans ang suot niya, sobrang casual lang parang kay Baekhyun na naka-plain black na t-shirt at skinny jeans.

Napaisip siya kung gaano kadalas ba sila nagkikita noon, since there were days naman that he didn’t wear something so formal to work. Siguro nagkakataon lang talaga na ganun ang naaabutan ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi naman namin need na magganung outfit, pero para feel lang na professional ganon, so pwede rin.”

“In short, mapagpanggap.”

“Grabe ka talaga sa akin,” kunwaring nagtatampong sinabi ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun just shrugged and continued eating. Chanyeol was content na ganito lang ang ginagawa nila, nagutom din siya dahil simula kaninang umaga pa silang naglilibot para mapaghandaan ‘yung dinner.

_Speaking of dinner._

“By the way, kaya rin pala ako nag-day off ay dahil malapit na ‘yung dinner. Sa Sunday na ‘yun, and kailangan kita bigyan ng crash course tungkol sa pamilya ko and paano mag-interact around them para kahit papaano likeable ka or something.”

“Sinasabi mo bang hindi ako likeable?”

“Ikaw na nagsabi nyan.”

Feel ni Chanyeol ang swerte niya dahil katapat niya lang ngayon si Baekhyun dito sa Shakey’s kundi kanina pa siya nakatanggap ng sapak sa kanya.

Napangiti na lang si Chanyeol nang hanggang sa pagglare na lang ang nagawa ni Baekhyun.

“Ang kailangan mo lang naman malaman ay sila mama, papa, at ate lang naman. ‘Yung ibang makikita mo naman ‘dun, mayayabang, sila na mismo magpapakilala sa’yo kung sino sila.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya at napatitig saglit si Chanyeol dahil pakiramdam niya sobrang bihira na marinig si Baekhyun tumawa. Buong-buo ang pagtawa niya. Talagang maririnig ang bawat syllable na _ha-ha-ha._ Kahit ang mata ay ngumingiti. Nakakapanibago. Madalas kasi, hanggang maliit na ngiti o ngisi lang, o mapang-asar na tawa.

“What, are they like, the type of people na kapag nalasing na ay wala nang ibang ginawa kundi ipagyabang lahat at magpataasan ng naachieve sa mga kainuman?”

Chanyeol laughs dahil parang based on experience ang pagtanong ni Baekhyun sa sobrang pagkaspecific nito. “Yeah, they’re like that.”

“Well, I know how to handle that.”

“Good,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Anyway, good ang ginawa mo last time kay mama. She likes people who are polite and nice agad sap ag-approach sa kanya. Ayaw niya ‘yung naiintimidate sa kanya or nagdidisrespect sa kanya. I think nakuha mo naman ang pabor niya nun.”

“What can I say, I’m a natural,” mayabang na pagkasabi ni Baekhyun at nagkibit-balikat.

“Ang yabang ah,” aliw na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Kay papa, same lang din naman. Just make sure na hindi ka magpapakita ng kahit anong ikapapahiya ng name namin and ganon. Walang masisira sa bahay dahil sa’yo, walang maririnig na reklamo from other people dahil naging rude ka or something tapos nag-cause ng gulo sa bahay. Basta, ayaw niya ng magulo, gumagawa ng gulo, o kung ano pa. Ayaw niya rin sa immature or childish na pag-aaway, so bawal tayong mag-away sa harap niya, lalo ka na, hilig mo pa naman mamalo. Grabe pa naman bunganga m—“

“Sige, ituloy mo ‘yang sasabihin mo, sige lang,” nagbabanta na sinabi niya at tinapakan ang paa ni Chanyeol.

Agad namang napa- _aray!_ si Chanyeol dahil sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. “O, tignan mo! Sobrang bayolente. Bawal ‘yan.”

Kulang na lang may lumabas na usok sa ilong at tenga ni Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang pula. Hindi malaman ni Chanyeol kung dahil sa hiya, inis, o kung ano pa eh.

“Ano bang tingin mo sa akin!? Hindi alam lumugar!?” inis na tanong ni Baekhyun. _Tignan mo talaga ‘to, napakapikon._ “FYI, sa’yo lang ako ganito ‘no!”

“Ay, special na ba ako nyan?”

“Ang kapal ng mukha mo talaga! Sobra talaga!” iritang sambit ni Baekhyun. “Ikaw ba naman sukahan na lang bigla ng hindi mo kakila—“

“ _Op,_ past is past. ‘Wag na natin balikan ‘yan, _lav_ —“

“Malapit ko na ipalo sa’yo ‘tong—“

“— _Ah!_ Si ate Yoora,” agad na pagbabago ni Chanyeol ng topic at binigyan na lang siya ni Baekhyun ng isang matalim na tingin habang naiinis na kumagat sa pizza niya. “Mabait si ate. Gusto rin nyan ‘yung mga polite, like mama and ayaw din ng gulo. Gusto niya ‘yung madaldal din at madaling makausap, parang kapag nag-joke or something, marunong maki-ride o tumawa. Gusto niya lang na maramdaman na comfortable siya sa presence mo and you’re not gonna kiss her ass or something dahil lang may pera siya and own business. Ayaw niya sa manggagamit tapos hindi pa nahihiya na ganun, ‘yun lang. May asawa na si ate. 2 years na sila kasal, and may isa silang baby na malapit na mag-one, si Yumi. Gusto rin ni ate ‘yung kaya maghandle ng kids. Instant _yes_ ‘yun kila ate, kahit sa magulang ko because that means you’re friendly and someone na they can trust.”

Kumakain lang si Baekhyun and kahit mukha siyang hindi nakikinig, Chanyeol’s sure that he listened to him sa lahat ng ‘yun.

“Are you good with kids?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Baekhyun at uminom ng tubig bago sumagot. “Sakto lang.”

“Well, okay na—“

“Why do I have to know these, though?” tanong ni Baekhyun, nagpunas ng labi, at sumandal sa upuan dahil tapos na siya kumain. “I mean, why do I have to act like sa mga sinasabi mo and take note of it, as if I really want to gain their approval when hindi naman tayo truly in a relationship?”

_Oo nga._

_Bakit nga naman ba?_

“Because,” napatigil saglit si Chanyeol, nag-iisip.

Kahit siya tuloy, hindi sigurado kung bakit parang gustong-gusto niyang magustuhan nila si Baekhyun, eh kung tutuusin, kailangan lang naman niya siyang pakilala sa kanila as his fiancé and that’s it.

Napataas ang isang kilay ni Baekhyun. “Because?”

Chanyeol had no doubts na magugustuhan naman nila si Baekhyun. Kahit ganyan na madalas sarcastic si Baekhyun, mas madalas na okay ang ugali nito at maganda ang pakikitungo sa mga tao sa paligid niya. He’s a very hardworking person pa nga, which his parents would like. Sadyang hindi lang naman naging maganda ang simula nilang dalawa.

If nagkakilala sila in some other circumstance, baka nga napormahan niya pa ito.

Pero let’s not get to that.

“Because at least they’d know that I fell for the right person,” sinabi na lang ni Chanyeol. “Like, I fell for someone who’s deserving and up to what they expect. Para hindi sila magduda and, like, pagpilitan na ibang tao na lang dahil feel nila hindi worth it ‘yung tao sa akin. Basta, ‘yun.”

Baekhyun looks at him for a while, his arms crossed, as if jinujudge niya kung tama bang gumalaw siya based sa sinabi ni Chanyeol and if it all is okay with him. Chanyeol’s not gonna lie, kinabahan siya for some reason, but then Baekhyun shrugs and fishes out his phone. “Makes sense to me. Alright. I’ll remember all of those.”

“Great,” natutuwang sagot ni Chanyeol at kumagat sa pizza niya. “Kahit naman hindi mo malaman mga sinabi ko, I know you’ll find some way for them to like you.”

Napataas ang isang kilay ni Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, as if he didn’t expect what Chanyeol just said, but then he smirks and says, “You bet.”

“Do you think your supposed to be fiancé will be here?” tanong ni Baekhyun pagkababa niya ng kotse ni Chanyeol.

Nasa tabi niya si Chanyeol ngayon dahil pinagbuksan niya siya kaya agad niya itong tinanong.

Napangisi naman si Chanyeol. “Bakit? Magseselos ka ba? Gagawa ka ba ng eksena? Nako, as much as I want some teleserye shit in front of me, bawal ‘yan ha.”

“Para kang tanga dyan,” sagot niya at napairap. “Syempre, para ready lang sana, diba? Baka mamaya, matagal na pala siya in love sa’yo or something ‘tas feel niya karibal ako na kailangan niyang sabunutan.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. “Kahit nandito ‘yun, hindi ‘yan mangyayari dahil sabi-sabi na mabait na tao si Jongin. I doubt magkakaroon ng sabunutan na eksena.”

Pinanliitan siya ng mata ni Baekhyun. “Alam na alam ah. Pinagtatanggol?”

“Bakit parang tunog nagseselos ka?” taas-kilay na tanong ni Chanyeol. “Ikaw ah.”

“Para kang tanga talaga,” na lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun, shaking his head habang sinasabayan si Chanyeol na maglakad papasok sa kanila.

“Wala ‘yun dito. Kahit ‘yung tatay niya. May charity event si mayor, tapos si Jongin, nasa ibang bansa. May kailangan i-shoot.”

“Alam na alam talaga.”

“Malapit ko na talaga isiping nagseselos ka.”

“You wish.”

“’Wag ka na magselos,” mapang-asar na sabi ni Chanyeol, at bago pa siya paluuin ni Baekhyun dito sa kanila, sa mismong event na ‘to where everyone can see, Chanyeol suddenly holds Baekhyun’s hand and intertwines it with his. “Nabasa ko lang sa news kaya nalaman ko. Now, ‘wag ka nang magtampo. Ang cute mo pa naman sa suot mo ngayon. Sobrang presko. Angkop na angkop sa summer theme ng event na ‘to ngayon, ha? Iba ka dala magdala ng damit, _lav._ ”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows were furrowed while he was looking at him. “Ano bang—“

“Chanyeol! Nak!” biglang may tumawag sa kanila, and Baekhyun suddenly turns to the direction of it, his eyes wide nang makitang mama ito ni Chanyeol, kaya biglang napahigpit ang hawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol, which Chanyeol somehow feels happy about. “So glad you came! And you came with Baekhyun. Sa wakas naman! Makikilala na rin namin siya.”

Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun who was now smiling shyly at them, na parang hindi ito ‘yung kaninang malapit na magalit dahil sa pang-aasar ni Chanyeol.

“Good evening po. Ang ganda po ng garden niyo at ang pagka-setup nito,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Lumapit sa kanya ang mama ni Chanyeol at nag-beso. “So nice to see you. Tara, sa table. Para makilala ka na rin nila ng asawa ko at ang pamilya nila Yoora.”

Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at kumindat lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, squeezing his hand na parang nirereassure siya na okay lang. _Wala dapat ikatakot._

_Parang sila talaga at meeting the parents ang nagaganap._

Baekhyun smiles and just squeezes his hand back, sinusundan ang mama ni Chanyeol.

_Both of them are hoping that things will go well._

It _is_ going well.

Ngayon, katabi ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na kandong ang anak ni Yoora na si Yumi habang nakikinig sa mga kwento ni Yoora tungkol sa mga katrabaho niya, minsan ay tumatawa dahil sa pagkafrustrate niya sa empleyado niyang araw-araw na nakakatapon ng kape.

“Ay, baby, natapon, sandali,” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun in between, at napatingin naman si Yoora sa kung anong nangyari at nakita nilang tumutulo ang kinakaing ice cream ni Yumi sa may kamay ni Baekhyun. “Kuha lang ako tissue, Yumi.”

“Baekhyun, oh my god, sorry. Makalat talaga kumain si Yumi,” sabi ni Yoora at kumuha ng tissue para punasan ang kalat ng anak niya.

“Ako na po. It’s okay. Bata pa lang naman po. Normal lang naman ‘yan,” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuha ang tissue na inabot ni Yoora, sabay pinunasan ang labi ni Yumi at ang kamay niya dahil maglalagkit. “Drink some water, Yumi. Baka sumakit lalamunan mo. Tama na ‘yung ice cream, baby.”

“No… want… ice cweam…” rinig nilang sabi nung bata at halatang paiyak na. “Tito…”

“Hala, baby, ‘wag kang iiyak,” sabi ni Baekhyun at bahagyang nagpanic nang makitang paiyak na ‘yung bata. “Ito, one last scoop from my ice cream. Last na, ha. Then drink water na, ha? Ha? Yumi? Ha?”

Tumango ang bata kaya ginamit ni Baekhyun ang maliit na kutsara ni Yumi at kumuha ng scoop sa ngayong natutunaw niya nang ice cream. Pumalakpak naman ang bata sa tuwa.

“Mm, sarap!” paglalaro ni Baekhyun kay Yumi, tapos kinuha ang baso ng tubig. “Oh, drink water na.”

Si Chanyeol naman, pinapanood lang si Baekhyun at lumalambot ang puso sa kung paano siya nakikitungo kay Yumi. Kahit ang magulang at kapatid niya at nakatingin lang din at nakangiti. Alam nila kung gaano kahirap patahanin si Yumi, kaya for someone to be able to do it so easily, alam nilang magaling sa bata iyon. Ang bilis niya ngang maconvince si Yumi eh. Kung tutuusin, hindi ‘yan titigil hanggat hindi nakukuha ang gusto, pero si Baekhyun, onting salita at pakikipag-usap sa kanya, parang ang gaan na ng loob nung bata sa kanya.

Naalala niya tuloy ang tanong niya last Friday.

_“Are you good with kids?”_

_“Sakto lang.”_

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa naalala, _pahumble pa._

“You’re good with kids ha,” sabi ng papa ni Chanyeol, may fond smile sa kanyang labi. Napangiti si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, pero hindi na rin nakasagot, siguro dahil sa hiya. “May kapatid ka?”

“Ah, wala po…”

“Oh, but siguro, you have many kids lang sa inyo ‘no? While growing up?” dagdag ng papa niya. “Your parents must be so proud of you dahil mukha ka talagang maaasahan. We’d like to meet them at some point. What do you think, babs?”

Ngumiti ang mama ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay ng kanyang asawa. “I think that’s a good idea. Pwede ba ‘yun, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun stiffens at their question, and Chanyeol notices his discomfort. _His parents…_ baka ayaw ipasabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ma, pa—“

“Wala po ‘yung parents ko,” sabi ni Baekhyun, inuunahan na si Chanyeol. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, shaking his head, as if trying to tell him that he doesn’t have to force himself to say it. Baekhyun just smiles at him. “Wala na po si mama, and si papa… uh… may other family na po. I kind of live on my own… well, that was until, you know, Chanyeol asked me to live with him.”

“Oh… sorry…” biglang nalungkot na sabi ng papa niya, probably not expecting it at siguro ayaw lang din maoffend si Baekhyun.

“It’s okay po. Matagal na po ‘yun,” sabi Baekhyun at ngumiti, reassuring them na okay lang.

“So, all these years… you’re alone?” medyo malungkot at naaawa na tanong ng mama ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. “Saan ka kumukuha nung mga pambyad mo sa necessities mo, then? It must have been so hard for you.”

“Okay lang po. Nagagawan naman po ng paraan. Currently po, I have three jobs,” _four. Hindi niya binilang ‘yung porn?_ Biglang naisip ni Chanyeol. “And it’s enough naman for me po. Nakakahati pa rin ako sa bayaran namin now that I live with Chanyeol.”

_Wait, okay. Hindi nila napag-usapan ‘yung part na ‘yun._

_But that makes sense._

“Oh, that’s a lot of work, dear. I hope nakakapagpahinga ka pa,” sabi ng mama niya.

“It’s okay. Kinakaya naman po ng oras. Hindi naman po sila sabay-sabay in a day.”

“Nako, pinahihirapan ka ba nitong kapatid ko? Ang tigas pa naman ng ulo nyan. Puro luho rin,” mapang-asar na sabi ni Yoora. “Ikaw ha, Chanyeol, bakit hindi mo tinutulungan ‘tong boyfriend mo? Baka mamaya overworked na, dumadagdag ka pa ha!”

“Ayos ah,” nag-inarteng offended si Chanyeol. “I won’t ever do that. Right, _lav_?”

“Of course, _lav,_ ” sabi nito at ngumiti, hindi halatang labag sa kalooban niyang tawagin si Chanyeol nun. “Chanyeol has been a really great help to me for the past few years. Tinutulungan po niya ako and madalas pinaanlalahanan na magppahinga. He’s been offering some help, too, para mabawasan naman daw ang inaalala ko, pero tinatanggihan ko dahil nakakahiya naman. I want to save up para makapag-masters ako and at the same time, makapagsulat na at maipublish na libro.”

_Wow. Ang bilis makaisip ng sitwasyon nitong si Baekhyun, ha._

“Sobrang hardworking naman nitong boyfriend mo, Chanyeol,” natutuwang sabi ng papa niya. “But I do hope you accept some help from Chanyeol. Para naman hindi ka na gaanong nahihirapan. Or kaya, we can—“

“Oh, _no._ I can’t accept help sa inyo po. That will be too much. Boyfriend lang naman po ako ni Chanyeol. It’s okay. Choice ko naman po na pag-ipunan ang pag-aaral ko. Ayaw ko pong makaabala sa iba.”

“Pa, it’s okay. I already talked to Baekhyun about this and he’s considering naman to accept help from me, lalo na if kailangan. Don’t worry. Namamanage naman niya,” pagsabat na ni Chanyeol, dahil mukhang uncomfortable na si Baekhyun, lalo na at ayaw pa naman nito na nararamdaman na naaawa sa kanya ang mga tao at mukha siyang charity case.

“Are you sure?”

“Opo. Kaya ko po talaga. Please don’t worry about me,” nakangiting sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanila, pagkatapos ay humarap kay Yumi. “Yumi, baby, wait lang si tito ha. I’ll just go to the restroom,” pagkatapos ay humarap din sa pamilya ni Chanyeol. “Sandali lang po, CR lang po ako.”

Kinuha ni Yoora ang anak niya at saka tumayo si Baekhyun, para sana mag-CR na. Parang balak nito pumunta mag-isa kaya agad na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun kaya napatigil ito at napatingin sa kanya. “Lav, samahan na kita.”

“Huh? Lav, okay la—“

“You don’t know the way around here. Samahan na kita.”

“Baekhyun, nak, let Chanyeol go with you na. Malaki ang bahay, para na rin malibot niyo,” sabi ng mama ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pursed his lips and just nodded, wala na rin naman siyang choice.

“Ma, mabilis lang kami.”

“Mm-hm. Sure. Go lang.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and smiles, intertwining their fingers. “Tara na.”

“Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang makapasok sila sa bahay.

Wala namang tao dahil halos lahat ay nasa may garden, kumakain at nag-iinuman. Kanina nga ay sinubukan silang kausapin nung tito niyang mayabang, medyo nakainom na. Nagkatinginan sila ni Baekhyun at biglang natawa, pareho ng iniisip na, _ayan na. magyayabang na tungkol sa mga naachieve niya sa buhay._

“Oo naman,” sagot ni Baekhyun at hinayaan si Chanyeol mag-lead ng way. “Alam mo, hindi mo naman ako talaga kailangan samahan. I just really wanted to wash my hands. I wasn’t, like, excusing myself dahil iiyak ako or something—“

“No one said anything about crying here, Baekhyun,” sabi ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun stops talking and just rolls his eyes. Chanyeol can feel na may mabigat na atmosphere sa kanila kahit ganito na parang nagbibiro si Baekhyun, so he tries to lighten it somehow. “Sinamahan lang talaga kita para alam mo kung saan pupunta. Tsaka baka mamaya, nakawan mo pala kami. Tsk.”

Kinurot ni Baekhyun “Wow, ha.”

“Ay, nangungurot ka na ngayon!” nakapout na sabi ni Chanyeol at “Anyway, ‘yan na ‘yung CR. Hintayin kita dito.”

“Okay, thank you,” Baekhyun whispers at pumasok na.

Nang makapasok sa CR si Baekhyun ay napasandal sa may tabi si Chanyeol sa may pader, iniisip kung paanong sinubukan iwasan ni Baekhyun ang topic all throughout the event. Buti nga ay hindi kaagad tinanong. At kahit naman alam ni Chanyeol na masasagot ito ni Baekhyun na parang wala lang, he still feels like magaling lang magkimkim si Baekhyun ng nararamdaman niya.

He’s just good at hiding it, that’s all. Or baka nasanay na rin sa nararamdaman niya.

Hindi niya alam, pero he just really doesn’t want Baekhyun to feel uncomfortable or anything.

Napatayo siya ng maayos nang makalabas si Baekhyun sa CR, medyo basa ang mukha, at may tumutulo pang tubig sa sahig.

“Walang paper towel sa loob, sorry…” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Had to use my own handkerchief. Hehe.”

There’s something different sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

Sa mata niya.

“Umiyak ka ‘no?” hindi napigilang pagtanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Sabi mo, maghuhugas ka lang ng kamay eh.”

“Grabe. Iyak agad? Pwede namang binasa ko lang mukha ko para magising,” sagot nito sa kanya, umiiwas ng tingin. “Nakakapagod pala mag-socialize. Dami kong nakausap ngayon eh.”

Chanyeol squints his eyes. “Sure kang ‘di ka umiyak, ah? Okay ka lang, ah?”

Mahinang tumawa si Baekhyun. “Oo nga. Parang tanga ‘to.”

“Okay, sabi mo eh. Tara na. Matatapos naman na ang araw.”

Kahit sinabi niya ‘yan, hindi siya naniniwala.

May iba kay Baekhyun.

Kasi kung inasar niya siya kanina, malamang nakatanggap na ito ng palo, kurot, o sandamakmak na mura dahil napikon siya.

Pero ngayon… parang pinapakita niya lang na normal lang ang lahat…

Kahit hindi naman siya ganun sa mga normal na araw…

_Hay, Baekhyun._

_You don’t have to carry all of this alone…_

_You can tell it to me, too…_

Chanyeol shakes his head at napatigil sa iniisip niya kasi, _sino ka naman dyan? Baka naman nag-aassume ka lang ng kung ano._

“Ano, tititigan mo na lang ba ako? Crush mo na ako?” mapang-asar na tanong ni Baekhyun. “Kung makatitig ah. Parang wala ako dito.”

Chanyeol laughs and ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. “Ewan ko sa’yo. Tara na, _lav._ ”

“Bwisit ka,” sabi ni Baekhyun at hinayaan si Chanyeol na hawakan ang kamay niya. “… _lav._ ”

“Oh, _thank god,_ it’s over,” sabi ni Baekhyun pagkapasok ng kwarto nila, tinatanggal ang sapatos nila, sabay hikab. “Nakakapagod pala ang ganun. Some rich kid stuff that I’ll never understand talaga ito.”

“Socializing _is_ tiring,” sabi ni Chanyeol at dumiretso sa higaan nila. Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun na umupo saglit sa higaan para magpahinga. “Thanks for today, Baekhyun.”

“Hm. Dapat pala tinaasan ko ang fee ko. Hindi ko alam na nakakapagod pag nakikipag-usap sa mga tao,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun at humarap sa kanya, ngumiti. “But I did enjoy it, though. You have a lovely family. Ang cute pa ni Yumi. Akala ko hindi na ako pakakawalan nung batang ‘yun. Muntikan ko na isama dito para hindi umiyak nung nagpaalam tayo na aalis na tayo.”

Chanyeol laughs and looks at Baekhyun fondly. He thinks of how it’s nice that Baekhyun’s clicking with his family just so easily, kung paanong kahit napagod ito or baka sumama ang loob, he still thinks that it was fun.

It was his first time bringing someone home with him, so this feeling was foreign, but it was nice. It was a nice feeling to see someone somehow close to him be close to his family, and Chanyeol thinks if Baekhyun

Pero hindi… and was truly his partner… then… it must have been nice. Dahil nagustuhan siya ng pamilya niya agad.somehow, that fact saddens him.

“Hey, Chanyeol?” pagtawag ni Baekhyun, siguro ay tinitignan kung tulog na ito dahil nakapikit na siya. Chanyeol hums as an answer and Baekhyun takes this as his cue to talk. “Does this mean we don’t have to pretend anymore? Nakita na nila ako, diba? Sabi mo, ‘yun ang condition nila?”

Napadilat si Chanyeol because of that.

_Oo nga…_

_‘Yun nga pala nag condition._

For a minute there, while they were having fun in the dinner, nakalimutan ni Chanyeol na may ganun. Because it felt so real to have Baekhyun there, it was like he fits in, and like… they were really together, so parang nakalimutan niya rin.

Tama siya. ‘Yun ang condition ng nanay niya.

_Pero..._

“Wala pang sinasabi si mama that she already cancelled it.”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows. “What? Hindi mo ba tinanong ‘yung tungkol dun?”

_Nawala sa isip ko._

“No, baka mahalata niyang ginawa ko lang ‘yun at pinakilala kita just to get out of the arranged marriage,” pagrarason ni Chanyeol. “Tsaka baka maghinala ‘yun if suddenly, mag-break tayo… feel ko nga nakita pa nila ‘yung singsing kanina, hindi lang nagtanong. We can’t end it immediately.”

_Tsaka parang ayaw ko pang itigil…_

_Parang may gusto pa ako malaman…_

“Ugh. I hate it when you make sense,” sabi ni Baekhyun at humiga rin sa tabi niya, both too tired to move and wash up.

Wala nang naiilang na magkatabi dahil medyo nasasanay na sa setup nila kahit saglit pa lang naman ever since na nagkasama sila.

“Tsaka sabi sa akin ni mama bago tayo umalis kanina, she expects to see you daw. Sama ka raw _next month_.”

“Huh? Saan na naman? I have to socialize again?” pagod na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Darating ‘yung iba naming kamag-anak from States and they want their kids na maglibot. Preferrably EK daw.”

“Nakakapagod naman, iniisip ko pa lang,” reklamo ni Baekhyun. “The only good thing about that ay gusto ko ang pumunta sa EK since I’ve never been there…”

“Then use this as an opportunity to go. Malamang walang gastos sa atin, puro sila…”

Baekhyun chuckles. “Nakakahiya naman ‘yon, parang umasa na lang tayo sa kanila. Ikaw na lang gumastos para sa ticket nating dalawa.”

_Nating dalawa._

That sounds nice.

“Bakit hindi tayo hati?”

“Luh, diba part ng deal, wala akong gagastusin? Pakitang tao lang ‘yung kaninang sinabi kong share tayo sa bayad, baka nakakalimutan mo.”

Tumawa naman si Chanyeol dahil dun. “Sabi ko nga eh.”

They become silent after, only their breaths heard at ang mahinang pag-tick ng orasan. Akala nga ni Chanyeol ay nakatulog na si Baekhyun, pero nagulat siya dahil bigla itong nagsalita.

“Huh. So this is _definitely not_ a one day thing talaga, ano?”

He asks that, as if he suddenly realized that situation that they were in. Kahit si Chanyeol ay narealize din ‘yun nang pinoint out ‘yun ni Baekhyun for the first time. Parang talagang ngayon lang nag-sink in ang lahat.

Chanyeol laughs and looks at Baekhyun who was looking at him, too. “Definitely not.”

_And it seems like I don’t want it to be…_

Chanyeol thinks the dinner somehow changed their relationship na parang close na sila.

And that’s a good thing, right?

Because that means less bickering and more chance to talk to each other peacefully.

Yeah, that’s a good thing.

_Kung ‘yun nga ang nangyari._

“Ano ba!?”

Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang inis kay Baekhyun, kahit simula pa kanina pagkauwi nito. It’s like they are back to normal, a few weeks after nung dinner, at puro bangayan at pagkabadtrip lang sa isa’t isa.

“It’s fucking _3 AM,_ Baekhyun. Go to sleep,” Chanyeol grumbles at tumalikod na kay Baekhyun pagkatapis nitong pwersang isara ang laptop na ginagamit ni Baekhyun.

“I don’t care. I was doing something important. I was _writing_! Something na hindi ko magawa for the past few months. Hindi ko pa nasesave, and you just—“

“Baekhyun, please, _please,_ rest,” pagod na sabi ni Chanyeol. “We both have to wake up early later and go to work. We both need the energy. Please take care of your health, Baekhyun—“

“Ano sa part na hindi mo ako dapat pinapakialaman—“

“—I just don’t want you to faint while I’m not there to take care of you, so rest, will you?” pagod na sabi ni Chanyeol, not minding kung ano mang lumalabas sa bunganga niya. Natahimik si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi niya, pero Chanyeol can still feel his anger dahil sa ginawa niya. “You’ve been up until god knows what time for weeks now, and it’s affecting the both of us. You go on your day na nagkakape lang, at ako, hindi makatulog dahil sa loud typing sounds ng madaling araw, so please, magpahinga tayo pareho, and function in the morning, okay? _Magpahinga ka._ You’ll need the energy, plus, tomorrow ay makikipagkita tayo sa mga kamag-anak ko, and I don’t want the both of us not having enough rest and just constantly bickering, so _please,_ Baekhyun…”

Natahimik siya when he saw Baekhyun angrily placing his laptop sa may desk, pagkatapos ay padabog ding tinaas ang kumot niya at tinakip sa ulo niya, not letting Chanyeol see him.

When Chanyeol heard Baekhyun sniffing, parang nawala ang antok niya.

_So much for trying to say my concerns…_

“Baekhyun,” he tries to call him, pero Baekhyun only turned his back on him at hindi hinahayaan si Chanyeol na tanggalin ang kumot na tinakip niya sa kanya. “I’m sor—“

“Shut the fuck up, Chanyeol, and let me sleep,” Baekhyun says. “Panira ka ng mga plano sa buhay. _You’re so fucking selfish._ Pati ngayon, ‘yang sitwasyon mo pa rin ang iniisip mo. Hindi mo ba naisip na ang dami ko na ginagawang adjustment sa buhay ko, just for this whole thing, and it feels like nag-pause ang buhay ko because I somehow have to be careful dahil baka mamaya may nakapaligid pala sa akin na kapamilya or katrabaho mo.”

Chanyeol sighs. “Baekhyun—“

“Good night.”

He’s been pushing Baekhyun’s buttons, ilang beses na rin.

“Please don’t be mad at me. I just want you to rest…”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun.

Akala niya ay kahit papaano nagbago na ang relasyon nilang dalawa, like they are some close friends na pwede naman pagsabihan ng slight. But Baekhyun was still the same stubborn person na puro trabaho pa rin ang iniisip, who refuses to let other people help and say their thoughts about his situation.

Napabuntong-hininga siya. _Babawi na lang siya mamayang umaga._

_Sana ay gumana._

“Oh, come on. Are you still mad at me?” Chanyeol asks to Baekhyun who was beside him, quietly scrolling through his phone. “I made you breakfast—“

“I don’t even eat breakfast.”

“You should—“

“You should stop telling me what to do.”

Chanyeol sighs, saglit na tumingin kay Baekhyun who was looking outside, bago binalik ang tingin sa kalsada. “Well, you should learn how to listen to people too.”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at nanatiling tahimik sa loob ng kotse.

When they agreed on going to EK, hindi naman niya ineexpect na mag-aaway sila a few days before the said trip. Malay ba niyang sobrang magagalit si Baekhyun dahil lang nag-aalala na siya dahil ilang linggo na siyang hindi maayos na natutulog at parang kape lang ang nasa sistema.

He’s not so sure kung paano sila mamaya in front of his parents.

Gusto pa naman niya enjoyin nila ito.

After all, Baekhyun did mention before na first time niyag mag-EK, and he wants the both of them to enjoy.

Pero parang siya pa ang nakasira nito, at baka lumayo lang ito sa kanya mamaya, which will be hard to explain to his family.

Pwede naman siya gumawa ng excuse, like nagkaroon sila ng tampuhan on the way (which is partly true) or something, pero gusto niya lang ipakita na okay sila and hindi ‘yung tipong parang malapit na sila mag-break.

The whole drive to EK was in silence, with Chanyeol sighing a lot of times, and Baekhyun just staring outside. Nang makarating sila sa EK, agad na nakahanap ng parking spot si Chanyeol. Agad na tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang seatbelt niya at lalabas na sana, pero bigla siyang napatigil at napalean sa may bintana nang may makita.

“Is that Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks and looks at him. “Hindi ba ako namamalikmata?”

Chanyeol looks at the direction Baekhyun was previously looking at and he sees Jongdae, Baekhyun’s best friend whom he have met a few weeks ago sa isang trabaho ni Baekhyun. Alam ni Jongdae ang sitwasyon nila and he promises to keep it a secret, pero hindi nawala ang pag-aasar sa kanila na nauwi rin sa pagpalo ni Baekhyun sa kanila. They were okay and talked a lot during that day, nagpalitan pa nga ng number at onting paloko na maga-apply daw siya sa kanila dahil Communication Arts student din naman daw siya.

“Yeah, I asked him to come,” Chanyeol says and smiles at him. “I thought you’d want to have someone around na kakilala mo. I didn’t want to make you feel like masyadong stuck ang buhay mo ngayon with my life, so at least with Jongdae around, meron ka makakakwentuhan in case na hindi mo magustuhan ang presence ng mga kasama mo. Lalo na since nung nakaraang araw, we were not okay, so—“

Baekhyun was just looking at him intently habang nagraramble si Chanyeol, and medyo naconscious siya sa tingin niya. He looks away and clears his throat.

“—So I asked Jongdae to come. I thought you might like it, since he’s your best friend…”

Nakatingin lang talaga si Baekhyun sa kanya and he had this unreadable expression on his face, something na gusto niyang maintindihan whenever Baekhyun has it, pero it’s just too hard to read him.

_What are you thinking?_

He chuckles and removes his seatbelt. “Stop looking at me like that already or else I’ll think that you’re starting to like me. Tara na. Salubungin mo na si Jongdae, baka mafeel niya na out of place na siya dyan.”

He sees Baekhyun roll his eyes, bago ito lumabas ng sasakyan. Sumunod na si Chanyeol sa kanya, dahil nakikita niya rin ang pamilya niya sa hindi kalayuan kasama ang mga pinsan niya.

Akala niya ay didiretso na agad si Baekhyun kay Jongdae, pero nabigla si Chanyeol dahil biglang lumapit sa kanya si Baekhyun at niyakap siya, and Chanyeol swears, parang nawalan siya ng hininga when Baekhyun did that. Baekhyun leans his head on his chest then looks up at him and smiles.

“Thank you, _lav._ ”

Hindi makapagsalita si Chanyeol at napatitig siya sa magandang ngiti ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya ‘yan madalas makita, lalo na nung mga nakaraang araw dahil lagi itong badtrip, pero ngayong nakangiti ito sa kanya at parang masaya, hindi niya maiwasan na mapatingin sa mga labi na ‘yan at parang gusto niyang—

_Halikan…_

Chanyeol shakes his head and remembers na baka ginawa ito ni Baekhyun dahil nandyan ang pamilya ni Chanyeol at nakatingin sa kanila. He ignores the sudden sinking feeling na naramdaman niya and just ruffles Baekhyun’s hair and smiles.

“No problem, _lav._ Parang ‘yan lang eh.”

Baekhyun smiles again and leans his head on his chest ulit, bago humiwalay sa kanya at tumakbo papalapit kay Jongdae para yakapin siya, pagkatapos ay lumapit sila sa pamilya ni Chanyeol para magpakilala.

Chanyeol breathes heavily and tries to calm his heart.

_Tanginang yakap ‘yan._

_Tanginang puso rin ‘yan._

_Parang yakap lang eh…_

_Nanghihina ka na?_

“You know, when you said your cousins from the States wanted to go to EK, akala ko ang mga kasama natin ay, like… kids… probably, older than Yumi, na by the way, ay namimiss ko dahil hindi siya kasama… but…” Baekhyun says beside him, tapping his fingers against the table. “Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Minseok, and Sehun are like… the same age as me… except for Junmyeon and Minseok of course, na same age lang sa’yo, but still…”

Chanyeol shrugs and gives Baekhyun the hotdog sandwich he bought. “Wala namang pinipiling age ang pagpunta rito. Plus, I think Junmyeon and Minseok are planning to open an amusement park business, so tinitignan lang nila ito. Then Kyungsoo just genuinely wants to go here dahil hindi pa siya nakakapunta like you, ‘tas si Sehun, sumama lang talaga kahit ilang beses na ‘yan nakapunta dito dahil nasa Pilipinas lang naman siya. Nakikilibre kala mo naman hindi mayaman—“

“Hey! Excuse me lang ah,” biglang sambit ni Sehun na kararating lang at may dala na ring pagkain. “Mas masaya pumunta dito kapag libre. All expenses paid.”

Baekhyun laughs at what Sehun said, at bago pa siya makasagot ay may umupo na rin sa tapat ni Baekhyun.

“Hoy, Baekhyun, grabe ‘yung yakapan kanina, ah—ay teka,” tumigil si Jongdae sa pagsalita at medyo nag-lean sa may side ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun, tapos ngumuso ng kaunti sa may direksyon ni Sehun. “Alam ba niya?”

Chanyeol laughs. “Yeah, he does. Best friend ko ‘yan.”

Sehun sticks his tongue out kay Jongdae dahil naramdaman niyang tungkol sa setup nila ang tanong, and of course, siya pa ba? Syempre, alam niya ‘yan.

Jongdae just rolls his eyes and sits properly. “Anyway, ayun nga. Bibilisan ko na pagsabi nito dahil baka bumalik na sila, pero I almost thought that it was real, okay? I mean, nakakapanibago lang kasi hindi ko naman inaasahan kay Baekhyun ‘yun dahil hindi naman siya ganun kay Yixing noon, so—“

Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa narinig. _Yixing?_

“Alam mo, ang daldal mo na masyado, Jongdae,” agad na pagputol ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Sana kumain ka na lang—“

Bago pa makapagsalita si Chanyeol ay nauna na si Sehun na magtanong. “Sino si Yixing?”

“Ex niya—“

Bumwelo na si Baekhyun para paluuin ‘tong si Jongdae. “Anak ng—“

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun at pinigilan siya, kaya napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun, nakasimagot, but that did not faze Chanyeol though. “May ex ka?”

“Anong akala mo sa akin? Malamang meron,” sabi ni Baekhyun and rolls his eyes. “But that was a long time ago and hindi rin naman nagtagal.”

“Ay, parang may nagseselos—“

“Shut up, Sehun,” sabay na sinabi ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

“Sinong nagseselos?” biglang tanong at sabay-sabay silang napatingin kay Junmyeon, na kasunod din ang iba nilang kasama—sila Minseok, Kyungsoo, mama ni Chanyeol, and Yoora. “Chanyeol, nagseselos ka na ngayon? Bago ‘yan ah.”

Nanlalaki ang mata ni Minseok na tumingin sa kanila. “Totoo? Parang baliktad na ang sitwasyon ah.”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and raises an eyebrow. “Hindi ka nagseselos?”

“It’s always the other way around dahil marami talagang umaaligid kay Chanyeol, for some reason,” Kyungsoo says at kumuha sa fries na binili niya.

“Ano ‘to, laglagan?” scandalized na tanong ni Chanyeol. “Ayos ah.”

“I’m glad hindi ka madaling nagseselos, Baekhyun,” biglang comment ng mama ni Chanyeol. “I mean, for two years… diba? That must have been a lot of tolerating and patience, tapos ayaw ka pa ipakilala sa amin—“

“Mama naman!”

“Baby bro kasi, tinago pa,” dagdag ni Yoora. “Baka mamaya, sobrang hindi sure si Baekhyun sa inyo, dahil sa ganyan mo.”

Chanyeol pouts, _kung alam niyo lang,_ but when he hears Baekhyun laugh beside him, he looks at him and gets surprised when Baekhyun suddenly clings on his arm and leans his cheek sa braso niya. The knowing look and smirk na ngayon ay nasa mukha ni Sehun at Jongdae ay hindi nakatakas sa kanya.

“It’s okay po. I trust Chanyeol. Then and now. He never failed to say na ako lang naman, and naniniwala ako dun, so…”

Naghiyawan ang mga kasama nila, inaasar pa sila, and Chanyeol smiles, looking at Baekhyun who was looking up at him with a small, knowing smile on his face, and _god,_ Chanyeol just wants to kiss that smile and claim it as his—

_Hindi._

_Hindi pwede._

_Nadadala ka lang._

“Chanyeol is truly lucky to have you, Baekhyun,” rinig niyang sabi ng kapatid niya.

Baekhyun smiles shyly and looks at Yoora, habang si Chanyeol ay nakatingin pa rin kay Baekhyun, wondering…

_Am I really lucky to have you?_

_When you make me feel like this…?_

“You should’ve told me you were afraid of heights,” nag-aalalang sabi ni Chanyeol at nirurub ang likod ni Baekhyun. “Now, you’re just shaking nonstop. Sana sinabi mo sa akin.”

“Ayaw ko naman mag-mukhang KJ…” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun at napasandal kay Chanyeol, causing him to freeze on his spot. “Fuck Space Shuttle. Feeling ko naiwan na ‘yung kaluluwa ko sa taas.”

Chanyeol hopes hindi nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ang bilis ng takbo ng puso niya.

“Uy, Baekhyun, tubig,” abot ni Jongdae sa kaibigan at umupo sa tabi niya. Tinanggap ito ni Baekhyun at uminom. “Gago ka talaga! Sana hindi ka na pumayag. Ang haba nung pila na ‘yun, ang dami mo pa chance na mag-back out.”

“Eh…”

“Hay nako, Baekhyun,” umiiling na sabi ng kaibigan niya. “Alam ko naman goal mo na ma-try lahat ng rides, pero ewan ko ba sa’yo… baka mamaya sumama ka pa sa may Anchors Away ah.”

“Gusto ko rin i-try.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo, Baekhyun,” sabi ni Jongdae, tumayo, at humarap kay Chanyeol. “Ikaw muna bahala kay Baekhyun, ha. Hanapin ko lang sila Sehun. Nag-iba kami ng mga piniling rides eh. Hiwa-hiwalay. Text na lang.”

Tumango si Chanyeol at hinayaan na si Jongdae habang si Baekhyun naman ay nakapikit at nakasandal pa rin sa kanya.

_Oh, kalma lang._

Pinagpahinga niya si Baekhyun saglit dahil kanina pa ito nahihilo simula nung nakababa sila sa Space Shuttle.

“Onti na lang ‘yung pila sa bumper cars,” sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, knowing na inaabangan ito ni Baekhyun kanina pa. “Gusto mo, dun muna tayo? Mabilis lang naman pila sa may Anchors Away dahil marami ang upuan.”

Napaupo ng maayos si Baekhyun, tumingin sa kanya, at napangiti. “Talaga ba? Tara.”

Since the whole day na halos madalas silang magkahawak ang kamay, nasanay na silang ganun ang ginawa, kaya papunta sa next ride nila ay magkahawak ang kamay nila at hindi na nila ito napansin na ginawa nila kahit na wala namang nakakakita sa kanilang kamag-anak nila.

_It feels nice._

It’s a different kind of feeling compared sa mga other times na nakapunta na siya rito.

_It’s just different with Baekhyun._

True to what Chanyeol said, kaunti na lang ang pila sa may bumper cars, sa Dodgem, na ikinatuwa naman ni Baekhyun. Ngiting-ngiti siya habang naghihintay ng turn nila and Chanyeol just finds himself staring at that smile.

“Oy, magkahiwalay tayong kotse ah. Gusto kong bungguin ka,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun at tinuro ang isang pulang kotse. “Gusto ko ‘yung pula kaya ‘wag mo ko unahan.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes sa pagiging bata nitong si Baekhyun. “Fine.”

When it was their turn, agad na hiniwalay ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa kanya at tumakbo sa may pula na kotse. Chanyeol chose the yellow one na nasa may gilid, para madali siya maka-drive.

See, the thing about Chanyeol is gusto niyang swiftly na maikot ito nang walang bumubunggo sa kanya, pero nung nakita niya si Baekhyun na papalapit sa kanya, nakangiti at handa na talagang bungguin siya, naalala niya ang tawa niya nung nasa Shakey’s sila, and really, Chanyeol just wants to hear that again. So he stops and lets Baekhyun have his way, and Baekhyun didn’t disappoint because the moment that he managed to bump Chanyeol’s car, he laughs and his eyes were turning into crescents, bago ito humanap ng paraan para makaatras at maikot din ang lugar.

Chanyeol smiles and shakes his head with Baekhyun’s laughter echoing in his head.

_Now that was nice._

“I’m so tired,” Baekhyun whines at 3 AM nang makarating sila sa kanila, at dumiretso si Baekhyun sa higaan pagkatapos na mag-wash. Niyakap niya ang unan at agad na napapikit sa pagod. “But that was fun. The long lines were worth it. I liked it.”

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“Mm. Thanks for today, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mumbles.

Chanyeol locks his phone and turns to Baekhyun’s side, looking at Baekhyun who was really tired at malapit na makatulog, kumportableng nakayakap sa unan niya. “Nag-leave ka ba sa work mo mamaya? Baka mamaya—“

“Mm, yeah. I did. I know I shouldn’t force myself if pagod ako at kulang sa pahinga,” Baekhyun said absentmindedly. “I listen, Chanyeol. Don’t worry…”

Chanyeol smiles. _Of course he listens._ Kahit pa mukhang hindi.

“Good,” Chanyeol whispers and gets comfortable sa side niya. “Good night, Baekhyun. Thanks for today, too.”

“Night, Chanyeol…”

And just like that, their day ended.

Happily.

“What are you doing here?” gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na nakaupo sa couch sa labas ng office niya. “Don’t you have work? Tara sa office.”

Baekhyun looks up from his phone, smiles at him, stands up, and kisses his cheek.

_Na malamang ay ikinagulat ni Chanyeol, kasi… what the fuck!?_

Baekhyun leans and whispers to his ear. “Don’t look so surprised. Nandito papa mo.”

Napatingin si Chanyeol and nakita niya ang papa niya na mukhang kababalik lang at nakangiti sa kanila.

“Hi, _lav,_ ” bati ni Baekhyun sa kanya nung lumayo siya. “Pupunta na sana ako sa next work ko, pero I decided to go here para dalhan ka ng pagkain.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun who was holding a paper bag, probably ay may food for him.

“Oh, thank you, _lav,_ ” sabi ni Chanyeol at kinuha ang paper bag kay Baekhyun, bumulong, “Kailangan ko ‘to bayaran nyan, ‘no?”

Akala niya ay, as usual, magpapabayad siya, pero mukhang maraming surprises ngayon si Baekhyun.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to,” sabi niya, ngumiti, at nag-cling sa braso niya. “Tara sa office. Mabilisan ko ‘tong sasabihin.”

Chanyeol leads him to his office and opens the door for him.

“Feel ko sumusunod papa mo, so sasabihin ko lang na kaya ako pumunta dito dahil last week, nag-text mama mo sa akin kasi sinabi raw ng papa mo na he doesn’t see me visiting you at work. Ayaw ko naman gawin immediately dahil baka sabihin the only reason why I went ay dahil sinabi nila, so I decided to go a week after para hindi gaano halata, and for them to think na I really went here dahil ngayon lang ako nagka-free time,” mabilis na pag-kwento ni Baekhyun at umupo sa may tapat ni Chanyeol, at malakas na sinabi, “So, surprise. Andito ako ngayon. Hey, lav.”

“Wow, okay…” medyo speechless na bulong ni Chanyeol. “That was a lot to take in, but okay.”

Nakangiti sa kanya si Baekhyun ngayon, and honestly, hindi niya rin naman ito ineexpect. Wala naman sa usapan nila eh. Pero he guesses, it’s really part of their whole act, and he’s not going to lie but… it actually feels nice to see Baekhyun here. It’s always him who goes to Baekhyun’s work, kaya nakakapanibago.

Masarap pala sa feeling na may nagdadala na lang ng pagkain for you.

Sure, Chanyeol has had numerous flings, pero… they never really took that much effort for him. Unless na lang they go here just to break things off with him.

It feels… nice.

Chanyeol smiles, looks at the contents inside the paper bag, at nakitang mga pagkain itong nasa tupperware. He freezes, parang hindi alam ang sasabihin, and he struggles to gain his composure, because… “Ikaw nagluto?”

Bakehyun looks down and scratches his nape, something that Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun does kapag nahihiya siya. He bites his bottom lip before he answers. “I… I tried… I mean, onti lang ang oras before I go to work, pero, really… I’m not the best cook, so don’t expect too much—“

“Thank you, Baekhyun,” he says genuinely, stopping Baekhyun from rambling, his heart beating fast at the thought na pinagluto siya ni Baekhyun. Kahit simpleng scrambled egg lang ang ginawa niya, sasaya na si Chanyeol. “Wala pang gumagawa nito para sa akin, so I’m really surprised and overwhelmed. Thank you.”

Baekhyun stared at him for a while, and ang ngiting ngayong nasa labi ni Chanyeol ay unti-unting nawala, medyo nacoconscious sa way ng pagtitig sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

It’s always like this whenever he stares.

“Baekhyun?” pagtawag ni Chanyeol. “ _Lav?_ ”

“Oh,” Baekhyun looks away and licks his lips. “Sorry, um… if that’s the case, I hope you’ll like it. It’s not much, but… y-you’re welcome…”

Bago pa makasagot si Chanyeol ay agad na bumukas ang pintuan at pumasok ang papa niya, nakangiti. “Baekhyun! So _glad_ to finally see you here ha!”

Tumayo si Baekhyun at nagmano. “Hello po. Pasensya na po. Ngayon lang po kasi ako nagkaoras.”

“Very hardworking boy. I hope you’re still getting rest despite all it, okay?”

“Of course po,” Baekhyun answers back, smiling at him. “Kayo rin po. ‘Wag po masyado magpagod.”

Chanyeol’s father just waves his hand, saying na parang it doesn’t matter naman. “By the way, Baekhyun, the writers said thank you.”

“The writers?” nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol nang marinig ito habang binubuksan ang tupperware ng pagkain na inihanda ni Baekhyun. “What’s up?”

“Oh, Baekhyun cooked for you?” amused and natutuwang tanong ng papa niya, and Chanyeol nods proudly. “That’s good! Puro ka pa naman takeout! Anyway, apparently Baekhyun helped them nung napadaan siya kanina dun. So, thank you raw. Baekhyun, nak, ayaw mo bang i-consider mag-trabaho dito? You said you graduated with a degree in Creative Writing, diba?”

Baekhyun immediately shook his head. “Ah, hindi nap o. Baka isipin pa po nila natanggap lang ako dito dahil close po ako sa inyo.”

Handa na sana agad sumagot si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya na, _No, hindi ‘yun ganun, you have talent and you should show it to the world,_ pero his father beats him to it.

“Nonsense! You helped them a while ago. I’m sure you’d be a great help din dito.”

Baekhyun laughs shyly. “Thank you for the offer… pag-isipan ko na lang po… medyo may pinagkakaabalahan din po kasi ako ngayon, so hindi ko pa po naconsider, pero thank you, I will really think about it.”

“Good. I look forward to you accepting it.”

“Me too,” sabi ni Chanyeol at napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun, nakakunot ang noo. “I know you’d do great here.”

“You’ve never even read any of my works.”

Chanyeol shrugs and takes a bite of what Baekhyun cooked for him. _Adobo. Sarap._

“I just know you’d do great. I believe in you.”

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya with the same unreadable expression that he’s been trying to understand for the past three months that they’ve been doing this whole deal.

 _3 months…_ pero hindi niya pa rin maintindihan.

Chanyeol clears his throat. “Sarap ng luto mo ah. I like it,” pag-comment niya tapos tumingin siya sa papa niya na ngayon ay nakatingin lang sa kanila with that knowing look na parang nang-aasar sa kanila or nacucutean, “Pa? Kain?”

“Ah, hindi na! I have to get back to work. Kumain na rin naman ako,” sabi ng papa niya at ngumiti. “Enjoy sa inyo dyan. I’ll just call your mom and I’ll go back to work.”

“Okay, pa. Don’t work too much.”

His father just waves hand at lumabas na ng office niya.

Akala niya ay back to normal na si Baekhyun, and by normal ay babalik na siya sa pagpapaalala ng 5k niya for today tapos ay diretso alis na dahil may trabaho pa siya, pero Baekhyun was just there, sitting and looking at him eat with that small smile on his face.

_Nakakapanibago._

“Kumain ka na ba nyan?” tanong ni Chanyeol, just to get Baekhyun’s attention. “Baka mamaya, pinapatay mo na ako sa utak mo kasi dapat baon mo ‘to ah.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Kumain na ako. Ako muna tumikim nyan, bago ikaw. Baka magreklamo ka pa na hindi masarap. Nakakahiya naman sa’yo.”

Chanyeol laughs. _Ah, there he is._

“Masarap naman.”

“Weh? Baka mamaya, sinasabi mo lang ‘yan kasi puro takeout kinakain mo at nanibago ka dahil lutong bahay na ngayon.”

“Hindi ah,” pagtatanggi ni Chanyeol. “Masarap talaga. You should try cooking more, kesa ako palagi sa bahay.”

“Ano ka, sinuswerte?” umirap si Baekhyun. “Minsan lang ‘yan kaya enjoyin mo na. Bawasan mo pag-takeout. Hindi maganda. May karinderya malapit dito. Try mo ‘yun, baka makatipid ka pa.”

“Ipagluto mo na lang ako ulit.”

“Alam mo, nagreregret na ako na hindi ko nilagyan ng lason ‘yan.”

Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun’s threat. “Grabe talaga sa akin. Sakit talaga magsalita.”

“Eh kung kumain ka na lang kaya?”

“Alright,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol at kumain.

Si Baekhyun naman, nandun pa rin, nakangiting kinuha ang snow globe sa may table niya, shineshake at pinaglalaruan. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit hindi pa rin siya umaalis, dahil nornally, kay Baekhyun, agad itong aalis the moment na hindi na nila kailangan magpanggap. So, bakit? Anong hinihintay niya?

‘Yung… usapan ba nila?

“Hey, does this mean… 5k din for today? Dahil nagpanggap tayo?”

Chanyeol notices Baekhyun freeze for a second, bago ibinaba ang hawak na snow globe, at tumingin sa kanya, ang kaninang malaking ngiti ay lumiit.

“Oh, right…” sabi ni Baekhyun, and Chanyeol notices the shift in their atmosphere, but he can’t point out kung ano ‘yun. “Yeah, of course. Anong kala mo, libre ang oras ko?”

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun usually responds in that way, pero somehow, he feels like there’s something different there. Pero hindi niya maplace.

So he just shakes it off dahil baka he’s just reading too much into things.

“Sabi ko nga eh.”

Akala ni Chanyeol ay magsestay pa rin si Baekhyun like what he was doing a while ago, pero bigla itong tumayo at nag-stretch kaya napatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol, nagtataka. “Well, I’m off to work.”

“Oh,” _Can’t you stay a little bit more?_ “Okay. See you at home?”

Baekhyun looks at him, at andun na naman ang hindi niya mabasang expression niya. Na parang may gusto siyang sabihin. Pero hindi niya maintindihan.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at nag-salute. “See you at home... _Chanyeol._ ”

Chanyeol thinks it would be nice to hear those words and hear _lav_ at the end of it.

But that’s asking for too much.

So Chanyeol just smiles. “Okay. Ingat ka. See you at home.”

_See you at home._

For some reason, Baekhyun still cooked for him. Not always, pero kahit weekly lang. Minsan, bumibisita siya sa work, minsan ay nag-iiwan lang siya ng tupperware sa bahay.

And Chanyeol’s not gonna lie, but every time Baekhyun does it, his heart goes haywire.

At times like these, he’s considering that he likes him.

Pero sinasagot niya rin ang sarili niya dahil baka nadadala lang siya, dahil Baekhyun’s different sa mga taong nagustuhan niya noon. Dahil marami siyang nafeel for the first time with him, but that doesn’t mean that he likes him…

Right?

Right now, nasa birthday party sila ni Yumi. First birthday nung bata, kaya may celebration sa kanila. Not too grand, but marami-rami rin ang pumunta.

Karga ni Baekhyun si Yumi, nilalaro niya ito kasama ang iba pang mga bata na kaibigan ng pamangkin niya. Minsan ay may lumalapit kay Baekhyun na kamag-anak nila, kinakausap siya, and Baekhyun would entertain them, of course, and Chanyeol just looks at him smile, and be comfortable around everyone.

Baekhyun fits so well.

Sobrang close niya sa marami sa kanila.

It’s like he’s meant to be there.

_To be here…_

_With them._

_With him._

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol who was just standing by the cupcakes, nakatingin sa kanila. Nagpapakuha kasi si Yumi kanina ng cupcakes, at si Chanyeol ang inutusan ni Baekhyun dahil busy siya sa mga bata. Napatitig siya saglit sa kanila dahil… parang nanlalambot ang puso ni Chanyeol habang tinitignan si Baekhyun na ganito, _masaya,_ na parang talagang ineenjoy niya ang oras na ito at hindi sila nagpapanggap.

Minsan, iniisip niya kung totoo bang masaya si Baekhyun o magaling lang siya magpanggap. Kung sadyang in character lang siya the moment that he’s around Chanyeol’s family.

Pero hindi. Wala naman ganun kagaling magpanggap. Lalo na, may mga oras na nag-uusap sila ni Baekhyun tuwing gabi, kinukwento niyang tinetext siya ni Yoora, ni mama, or papa niya. Minsan ay naka-videochat niya pa si Yumi, and he says it feels nice. Kinukwento niyang masaya siyang kinakausap sila. Magaan daw ang pakiramdam niya sa kanila.

Chanyeol can’t see any trace of lie whenever Baekhyun says that, whenever he tells an amusing story that his family tells him, and it just… feels… so overwhelming and other positive things to have someone in his life that’s this close and comfortable with his family.

Kaya minsan, hindi na rin alam ni Chanyeol kung ano pa ang totoo o hindi.

Dahil kahit siya, masyado nang comfortable kay Baekhyun.

Because Baekhyun has this presence that’s really going to capture you, something that would soothe you, and make you feel happy. Ganun siya eh. Even though there’s uncertainty, snarky comments, and sarcasm, Baekhyun was just… something. He likes being with him,

“Chanyeol! _Lav!_ Ano na?” sigaw ni Baekhyun, nakatakip ang mga kamay sa tenga ni Yumi, siguro para hindi ito masaktan sa pagsigaw niya. “’Yung cupcakes?”

Chanyeol smiles and hurriedly goes to their place, sabay abot ng cupcake kay Yumi at Baekhyun.

“So tagal.”

“Sorry na,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “May naisip lang bigla.”

“Hmm. Pasalamat ka, hindi umiyak ‘tong pamangkin mo.”

“ikaw may hawak sa kanya eh. She really likes you a lot.”

“I like her too,” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun at pinaharap sa kanya si Yumi. “Right, Yumi? You like tito Baek too?”

“Op course!” nakangiting sagot ni Yumi, may dumi pa sa gilid ng pisngi dahil makalat siyang kumain ng cupcake. Hinawakan ni Yumi ang pisngi ni Baekhyun kaya may icing na rin ito. “To Baek, cute.”

Natawa si Baekhyun sa ginawa, kahit si Chanyeol, nang makitang may icing na ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. “May icing ka sa pisngi. Like Yumi.”

“Really?”

Chanyeol fishes out his phone and opens the camera, pinakita ang itsura nilang dalawa. The three of them laughed dahil sa itsura nila.

“Hah! To Baek, dirty!” Yumi giggled.

“Hmp! Yumi kasi eh,” loko ni Baekhyun to which the kid just laughs at. Baekhyun looks at the camera again and looks at Chanyeol. “Hey, let’s take a picture with Yumi. I want a memory of this.”

“Huh?”

Saka lang narealize ni Chanyeol na bihira sila mag-take ng picture na magkasama. Siguro, once lang when they were at EK. Tapos either puro solo shots or group shots lang. Never na parang silang dalawa.

“Let’s take a picture, I said,” sabi ni Baekhyun at inayos ang upo ni Yumi para makapwesto ito sa gitna nila. “Yumi, picture tayo with tito Chan.”

Yumi nods and smiles towards the camera. Ngumiti rin si Baekhyun and Chanyeol stares for a second, dahil it looks nice. That smile looks nice.

“Huy! Ano na? Mangalay pa kami dito.”

“Sorry, sorry!” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol at pinwesto ng maayos ang camera. “Okay, 1… 2… 3… smile!”

Baekhyun giggles when at the last second, nilagyan niya ang isang pisngi ni Chanyeol ng icing. So ang picture nilang tatlo ay parehong malaki ang ngiti at natawa dahil pare-pareho silang may icing.

_This feels nice._

Chanyeol looks at the picture of the three of them and feels his heart soften at the sight of it.

Baekhyun leans to his side, looks at the picture, and smiles. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya and takes in the soft smile on Baekhyun’s face. _That can’t be fake._

_Sobrang ganda naman ng ngiti na ‘yan._

“Ang cute natin,” bulong ni Baekhyun while looking at the photo.

_Natin._

That sounds so nice.

Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun and at that moment, he thinks of how nice it would be to be in a relationship like this.

To be in a relationship with Baekhyun, kung saan siya ang dahilan ng bawat ngiti at tawa na ‘yan, ang makasama siya sa bawat masasayang alaala niya, ang mabuhay siyang gumagawa ng paraan para hindi mawala ang ngiti na ‘yan.

Chanyeol would love to live the rest of his life with Baekhyun.

_Oh._

_Oh, fuck._

_He_ does _like Baekhyun._

And it feels so fucking overwhelming and scary.

Dahil anytime, pwede nang matapos ang kung anong meron sa kanila.

Fuck.

When Chanyeol realized he likes Baekhyun, sinubukan niya ang lahat just not to open the idea of things ending soon.

Lalo na when Baekhyun is the one asking about it.

He’d try to avoid the topic, dahil ayaw niya. Parang hindi niya lang matanggap na matatapos na ang lahat.

If this is the only way to keep Baekhyun here with him, he’ll take it.

But it’s wrong.

Ayaw naman niya na nandito lang si Baekhyun dahil sa deal nila.

Kasi, syempre, may mga plano rin si Baekhyun sa buhay. There are nights that Baekhyun would just be quiet, and Chanyeol would sometimes wonder if he’s thinking about his plans, ‘yung time na makakaalis na siya from everything that’s so toxic sa buhay niya. Sometimes, Baekhyun would think out loud and mention how he’s so unsure of where he was headed. Kung anong nasa future niya, and Chanyeol just wants to suggest… to just let him think about the possibility of his future being with him.

Pero ayaw niya ring i-risk.

Dahil natatakot siyang itigil din ni Baekhyun ang lahat.

There’s just so much uncertainty that comes along with Baekhyun and hindi niya alam if he’s reading things right or not.

Ang hirap.

So he tries his best to just act like things are normal, avoid talking about the possibility of ending things… and just… let Baekhyun be.

Pero that’s not exactly an easy thing when right now, they’re beside each other, bored, habang nasa celebration ng golden anniversary ng grandparents ni Chanyeol.

“Now that we’re here in a celebration of wedding… I can’t help wondering,” Baekhyun leans and whispers to him. _Oh, no. Alam niya na kung saan mapupunta ang usapang ito._ “Have your parents mentioned anything about cancelling the arranged marriage you were supposed to have?”

“T-They haven’t.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows were furrowed. “Bakit parang ang dami na nating napuntahang events together? Don’t tell me hindi pa rin ‘yan cinacancel at hindi pa rin natin sila nacoconvince that you’ve been serious sa akin for the past two years? Hoy, Chanyeol Park, ayoko maging kabit.”

Chanyeol laughs uncomfortably dahil sa topic. _Ayaw niya ito. Because that means he’d have to confront their reality and he’s scared that Baekhyun will leave._

“No, no… wala lang talagang namemention si mama and I don’t know how to ask about it without sounding suspicious.”

“Well, you can ask and mention my concern. Like, you’re asking… for me…? Dahil, like, plano nating magpakasal and medyo uncertain ako to push through dahil nga dun,” Baekhyun whispers, mabuti na lang ay medyo maingay kaya hindi naririnig ng mga katabi nila. “Baka naman hintayin mo pang gumastos para sa isang engagement party bago natin itigil lahat ng ‘to? Not kidding, ha. Like, this one time, your mother looked at my ring and asked me kailan daw ba natin planong magpa-engagement party, and kinabahan ako dahil baka umabot tayo dun bago niya i-call off ang lahat at paniwalaan tayo. Baka hindi na natin matigil ang lahat ng ‘to.”

_Matigil ang lahat ng ‘to._

He already feels sad at the thought of it.

_Siguro gusto na talaga ni Baekhyun na matigil ang lahat ng ‘to._

After all, he had to make so much adjustments to his plans para lang dito.

“Fine. I’ll ask mom.”

Baekhyun looks shocked when Chanyeol looks at him, as if he didn’t expect Chanteol to have the guts to ask his mother, bago ito napalitan ng isang maliit na ngiti. “Andun mama mo, kumukuha ng wine. Maybe you can talk to her there. Malapit na rin ata kasi matapos ‘yung event.”

_Nagmamadali?_

Chanyeol goes to his mother na nasa may mobile bar, smiling as she talks to one of her business partners. She excuses herself when she sees Chanyeol going towards him and hugs him agad nang makalapit na siya. “Chanyeol, nak, good to see you. Bakit iniwan mo si Baekhyun?”

“Ah, may itatanong kasi sana ako, ma…”

“Yes, yes, ano ‘yun?”

Chanyeol bites his lips, trying to find the right words para hindi paghinalaan ang ginawa nilang deal. He needs to choose his words properly para hindi magmukhang nagdedemand siyang itigil ang arranged marriage dahil nagawa niya nang maipakilala si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun and I were talking…” paninimula niya. “He’s been my fiancé for months now… and… even though… he said yes already, he’s having doubts. Dahil ‘dun sa… arranged marriage… and I just wanted to know if that’s still on the table, so that I can reassure Baekhyun that everything is okay and—“

“It was never true to begin with.”

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita at napatingin sa mama niyang ngayon ay nakangiti. “What?”

“We just wanted you to take things seriously because you’re not getting any younger, Chanyeol. You should already be considering having a family and all that, but you weren’t. And minsan, kung ano-ano pa ginagawa mo that affects your work and our company, so we had to make it look like that’s our plan just for you to get things done,” sabi ng mama niya. “It worked, I guess? I mean, you moved out of the house, pinakilala mo sa amin ang tinatago mong boyfriend, and you’re serious with your work. There’s no arranged marriage to begin with, and ang kay Jongin ay pure business. When he scheduled an appointment with you this one time, I think he wanted to tell you about that, pero umiwas ka.”

“Wait… what?” hindi mahanap ni Chanyeol ang tamang salita sa gusto niyang sabihin. He’s confused in many levels and also somehow betrayed, because all this work and planning… hindi naman pala totoo? “So… there was no marriage that was supposed to happen?”

“Wala, pero marriage niyo ni Baekhyun, I suppose, meron?” nakangiting tanong ng mama niya. “The ring you both have looks so simple and beautiful. Parang ang relationship niyo lang. I look forward to celebrating your engagement ha. I’ve always loved organizing one.”

Chanyeol looks at his mother who was happy about his relationship with Baekhyun and at Baekhyun who was looking at him with an expecting gaze.

 _Oh, Chanyeol knows there_ won’t _be any engagement party._

_Sadly._

“Mom said… the arranged marriage… wasn’t… true to begin with.”

Chanyeol said that the moment that they entered their room. Baekhyun looks at him, surprised with what Chanyeol revealed.

“So, all of this… whole thing… for nothing?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol nods and the both of them can feel the heaviness in the atmosphere. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” mahinang sagot ni Chanyeol. He tries to lighten up the atmosphere. “But don’t worry. You’ll still get your share, I promise. I mean… you’ve been getting it naman, but still…”

Ayaw man sabihin ni Chanyeol sa kanya, pero alam niyang unfair para kay Baekhyun ‘yun.

Hindi tamang stuck siya with Chanyeol, knowing na may mga gusto rin itong puntahan. Na may mga sarili rin itong gustong gawin, pero kinailangan niyang itigil para sa kanya.

“Does this mean… we have to… “break up”?” Baekhyun asks, mahina na rin ang boses.

He had this unreadable expression on him, na parang pinipigilan niya ang sarili niyang may maramdaman, and Chanyeol _badly_ wants to ask him about it.

Pero hindi niya kaya.

Dahil andun ‘yung thought na baka magkamali siya ng sasabihin at tatanungin at tuluyang mawawala si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Ang tanging pinanghahawakan na lang niya ay ‘yung deal nila na Baekhyun can still stay here even after all of this ends, because he’s still Baekhyun who needs a home at sinusubukan pa ring mag-ipon para maging sapat ang kailangan niya.

“Y-yeah… I guess…”

“Oh,” Baekhyun looks like he’s at loss for words. “Does this mean that I have to move out of this place too?”

_No._

_Parang nawala ang pinanghahawakan ni Chanyeol._

Naalala ni Chanyeol kung paanong sa loob ng limang buwan nilang pagsasama sa iisang kwarto ay nagawa nilang maging masaya. By the end of the day, they would talk about things that happened at their work, minsan ay tungkol sa pamilya niya, minsan ay tungkol sa mga bagay na planong gawin ni Baekhyun bilang isang kwento. He thinks about the many times na sasadyain ni Baekhyun na bagalan ang paggamit ng CR just to piss Chanyeol off. He remembered Baekhyun making a mess of their table dahil lang nagustuhan niya ang luto ni Chanyeol.

He remembers Baekhyun saying that he stopped creating content for porn, how he would ask Chanyeol to sleep already after staying up late just to work or watch some anime until 3 AM. Chanyeol remembers how he would wait for Baekhyun to return from work (every time na hindi niya siya masusundo) and just being able to sleep the moment that Baekhyun is already comfortable beside him, hugging his other people, and mumbling a soft good night, as if hindi siya nakipagtalo kay Chanyeol a few minutes ago.

_Kaya niya ba ‘yun pakawalan?_

_Can he let those little moments, those small things, go?_

_Hindi._

_Hindi niya kaya._

He tries to fight for it. Kahit ito lang.

“But, diba… part ng deal natin that you can still stay here even after this whole thing, because you still need a place to stay before you figure things out?”

Baekhyun looks down, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze. “Yeah, well… I don’t think I can do that,” he says and then he looks at Chanyeol in the eyes, and there are those eyes again that he can’t understand what it’s trying to say. “I don’t think I can still live here. With you.”

Chanyeol’s heart breaks.

“Why?”

“Because I—“ Baekhyun stops and bites his lip, as if he had to stop himself from saying too much. “Because I already have enough. Remember? Gusto kong umalis? Now that I have the… chance to… then I guess I can finally do it.”

Chanyeol clenches his fist and looks up, sinusubukan na pigilan ang sarili niyang maluha dahil sa thought na aalis si Baekhyun, na pwede na siyang umalis dito… and it’s just…

_Hindi niya kaya._

Inisip niya ang kwento ni Baekhyun. ‘Yung mga naranasan niya, kung paanong maraming nakapaligid sa kanilang toxic, and Chanyeol can’t possibly stop Baekhyun from living a life he deserves.

“I guess this is the end for us… for this whole deal…” bulong ni Baekhyun, pero rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol dahil sobrang tahimik ng paligid, at tanging si Baekhyun lang ang naririnig niya, pati ang puso niyang unti-unting nasisira. “You can just tell your parents… maybe a few weeks after this whole thing… that I’m… I’m having doubts and I need some space kaya hindi na muna nila ako makikita…”

_I can’t say that…_

_They love you…_

_Kahit sila malulungkot…_

_Because you’ve been so good to them…_

_And they adore you so much…_

“Salamat… sa almost weekly… easy 5k for the past five months…” Baekhyun whispers and Chanyeol’s not sure if he’s just imagining it, but he thinks he heard Baekhyun’s voice shake, like he was trying his best to just say things. “Not gonna lie, it’s been fun kahit na… parang napaglaruan lang tayo or something dahil hindi pala totoo ang lahat. It was still… fun.”

They get surrounded by silence for a few minutes, both of them just breathing heavily, not knowing what to say habang magkaharap ngayon at magkausap.

_If this is the last…_

Chanyeol takes a step forward and hugs Baekhyun, letting himself bask into the warmth it brings.

_Kung ito na ang huli, kahit sandali, susulitin niya na._

“Thank you, Baekhyun,” bulong niya, and he says this with so much sincerity and emotions that he’s ever felt in his life. “It’s been fun getting to know you, too, even if we weren’t exactly on good terms when we met. I’ll forever be grateful.”

Baekhyun stays frozen for a while, just letting Chanyeol hug him, before he hugs him back and whispers, “Likewise.”

It’s two days after that night when Baekhyun finished packing up everything.

Hindi naman ganun karami, kaya mabilis lang din.

Nagpaalam pa nga si Baekhyun sa pinsan niya eh, na wala naman halos pakialam kahit pa aware na nasa kabilang kwarto lang siya.

Baekhyun returned his key with the corgi keychain, pero Chanyeol removed the key and gave the corgi keychain to Baekhyun. “Sa’yo na ‘yan. I bought it for you.”

Sabay silang lumabas ni Baekhyun ng kwarto, tinutulungan siya ni Chanyeol na dalhin ang gamit sa lobby, kung saan naghihintay si Jongdae na tutulong sa kanyang umalis. Nagpaalam pa nga saglit si Baekhyun nung makalabas si Chanyeol, sabi niya may nakalimutan lang siya sa may kama.

Pagkatapos nun ay tahimik silang bumaba sa lobby, hindi alam kung paano sila mag-uusap.

Nang makita ni Chanyeol si Jongdae sa lobby ay agad lumapit si Jongdae sa kanila at kinuha ang gamit ni Baekhyun. “Thank you, Chanyeol. Nag-Grab na lang kami. Pasensya na sa abala.”

“It’s okay.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and notices how he looks the same as the night when he had tried to approach him about the deal. Nakasuot pa rin siya nung itim na t-shirt at jeans, gamit pa rin ang tote bag na may design na corgi sa gitna. Ang pinagkaiba lang ay nakangiti ito sa kanya, at andun pa rin ang mga matang hindi niya mabasa.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. For everything.”

Chanyeol just nods, suddenly unable to speak. Wala rin siyang tiwala sa lalabas sa bibig niya, so he just waves when Baekhyun says goodbye.

And then that’s it.

It’s the end of their deal.

“Ma?” tawag ni Chanyeol sa mama niyang ngayon ay mag-isa sa kwarto nila ng papa niya, nagbabasa ng diyaryo. Lumapit siya sa kanya at niyakap siya, parang noong bata siya, kapag nagtatampo siya sa mga kalaro niya.

“Nak, may problema ba?”

“Ma…” bulong ni Chanyeol. “Wala na… wala na kami ni Baekhyun…”

Triny ng mama niya na lumayo, siguro ay para tignan siya, pero hindi siya hinayaan ni Chanyeol at hinigpitan lang ang yakap niya sa mama niya.

Ayaw niyang makita siya ng mama niya na umiiyak.

“Correction…” sabi niya at malungkot na natawa. “Wala naman talaga kami ni Baekhyun…”

“What?”

“Nagpanggap lang kami na kami, para hindi matuloy ‘yung arranged marriage… and now na… now na alam na naming na hindi tuloy… we decided na tapusin na ang lahat…” pag-explain ni Chanyeol. He wanted to tell the truth. Para mailabas niya na ang nararamdaman niya. “Sorry, ma…”

“Chanyeol…” bulong ng mama niya at hinalikan ang bumbunan niya. _“Alam ko.”_

Napalayo si Chanyeol sa mama niya dahil sa narinig. “What?”

“I know na hindi kayo totoo ni Baekhyun.”

_What?_

_Obvious ba sila?_

“I already know kung saan ka nakatira the moment that you moved out of the house. I asked Sehun about it, totoo, and he just told me easily dahil ayaw ko lang na tumira ka sa unsafe na lugar. I know Baekhyun is your neighbor too, dahil nung bibisitahin sana kita, but you weren’t home, I saw him by the door sa kwarto nila, naglalaptop. I can’t even forget how he offered me some food nung nakita niya ako, to which, of course, I declined, but I knew then that he’s a nice person,” sabi ng mama niya. “Don’t get me wrong. I only knew Baaekhyun was his name when I saw the both of you after niyo kumain ng samgyup, and when you said his name was Baekhyun, the same guy na namention mo noon, and I recognized him as the person who lives beside you… I just… I just know…”

“Ma…” hindi makapaniwalang sambit ni Chanyeol. “Pero bakit… bakit mo kami hinayaan?”

“Because I got curious, not going to lie about that. Because it seems like Baekhyun has a certain effect on you and he looks like he’s a good influence. Naisip ko rin kung gaano kayo tatagal, and habang tumatagal, I just saw things changed between the two of you…” sabi niya.

“Pero sila papa—“

“Hindi nila alam,” agad na sinabi ng mama niya. “Ako lang ang nakakaalam. They all loved Baekhyun. We all did. Because Baekhyun is a nice guy who takes good care of everyone, even you… in the littlest way possible.”

Tahimik lang si Chanyeol na nakikinig.

This is just… too much to understand…

“You’re… having feelings for him, right?” bulong ng mama niya at niyakap ulit si Chanyeol. “Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa kanya?”

Hindi agad sumagot si Chanyeol.

Kasi natatakot siya.

Kasi hindi niya alam kung paano sasabihin.

Kasi natatakot siyang mawala siya sa kanya.

_Pero hindi ba ganun na rin ang nangyari?_

_Hindi siya umamin, pero nawala rin si Baekhyun sa kanya._

“Natatakot ka?” his mom asks and Chanyeol nods. “Bakit?”

“Because there’s so much uncertainty… when it comes to Baekhyun. Hindi ko alam kung paano ako mag-aact around him. Hindi ko alam kung masyado na ba akong nagccross ng line. I don’t know if I’m already being a hindrance to all of his plans. I don’t know if… he feels the same way… and you know me, ma… I’m not used to all of this… and natakot at naoverwhelm ako kaya hindi ko alam how I would deal with it.”

Tahimik ang mama niya habang nagsasalita siya. Ganun lang sila. Nakayakap lang si Chanyeol sa mama niya habang ang mama niya ay sinusuklay ang buhok niya.

“Baekhyun loves you… or at least, he feels something for you, too… you know?”

Chanyeol feels his heart skip a beat at the thought that Baekhyun might like him too.

“He won’t go through months of your setup kung hindi, Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol shakes his head. _That’s because he needs money…_

“That’s impossible.”

Chanyeol’s mom laughs a little. “You don’t know how happy I was when I heard from your dad that Baekhyun visited you at work and gave you home-cooked food.”

Chanyeol remembers that and the thought of it still makes him happy.

_Pero…_

“But he only went there dahil sinabi niyong hindi siya bumibisita…”

“Hm? I never did that,” nagtatakang sabi ng mama niya. “I never told Baekhyun to visit you at work dahil alam kong busy siya.”

 _Wait._ “So that means he just… went there… to visit me?”

“Mm. Most likely.”

_Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol._

_Does this mean…_

“So he just… prepared food for me, weekly… just because… he wants to?”

_Is that why nagbago rin ang mood niya when he asked about the money?_

“Yeah. Nobody asked him to that, nak,” sabi ng mama niya. “I told you, Baekhyun takes care of you in the littlest and quietest way possible. But his actions speak so loud, Chanyeol, I don’t know how you never noticed that. And anyone who looks at him would notice how he looks at you with so much love and happiness…”

_Totoo ba ‘yan?_

“But, of course, hindi naman namin pwede ‘yun i-assume. After all, it’s only Baekhyun who can answer and tell you things…” sabi ng mama niya. “Pero parang pareho lang kayo nagkakapaan at hindi alam kung paano sasabihin.”

Napaupo nang maayos si Chanyeol at napatingin sa mama niya, hopeful. “Mama…”

“Wala naman na mawawala kung sakaling sasabihin mo, Chanyeol,” sabi sa kanya ng mama niya, nakangiti. “Why don’t you call him? I’m sure he’ll answer if it’s you. I mean, kami nga sinasagot niya pa rin eh. It seems like kahit siya hindi maka-let go…”

Chanyeol gets up from his place, fishes out his phone, dials Baekhyun’s number, while running towards his car.

_Please answer._

24 missed calls.

Wala pa ring sagot.

Chanyeol sighs and presses the call button again.

Hihiga na sana siya sa kama niya, pero napatigil siya nang makita niya ang isang sobre at blue na post-it na nakadikit dito.

He picks it up and sees a familiar handwriting.

_“I stopped pretending things weren’t real after the day we went to EK._

_But I didn’t know how to tell you that, so I just kept reminding you all about it._

_Stupid, I know._

_But thanks for everything. I never got to say that I like you, but I do._

_I really do. I even think it’s more than that._

— _BBH”_

Chanyeol looks at what was inside the envelope, at napahigpit ang hawak niya sa cellphone niya nang makitang binalik ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng dapat na kapalit na bayad nung pagpapanggap nila pati ang singsing nilang dalawa.

_Just answer the phone, Baekhyun._

_I never even got to say that I like you too._

_That I love you._

Parang tumigil ang pagtibok ng puso niya nang biglang may sumagot sa kabilang linya.

“Baekhyun?”

Saglit na natahimik sa kabilang linya, and Chanyeol thought na baka wala naman talagang planong sumagot si Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol.”

_Baekho realized that he likes Chanho when they were at the parking lot of Everland, and Chanho was smiling at him, telling him that he invited his best friend over to make it up to him. At that moment, he realizes how there’s no one who made so much effort just to make up to him. Whether what they have is real or not, it was enough to soften his what the thought hardened heart._

Chanyeol smiles and goes through the parts of the short story that he highlighted, thinking of those little things that he had always wondered about.

_It was nice, Baekho thought, how the ring fits perfectly at his fingers, even if they have never held hands for too long. It was, as if, the moment their hands touched, it was immediately engraved into their minds how it would fit just right._

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa singsing sa daliri niya at napangiti. _Hm…_

_Only a handful of people believed in him. All his life, all he wanted was to hear someone say that they believed in him. Hopefully, from someone whom he loves and cherishes. So it felt foreign to hear it from the mouth of the person he cares for the most at the moment. All he could do was stare… and think of how he’s so thankful that he had come into his life and just barged into it without notice._

Parang ilang beses na binalikan ni Chanyeol ang mga parts ng short story na ito, pero ni minsan ay hindi siya nagsawa basahin.

 _Baekho didn’t want things to end, but he also felt like the situation was unfair. He was getting too attached. He was getting used to everything that sometimes, it felt like everything was real. He_ wanted _it to be real. But he’s not so sure if he deserves it._

Kasi dito nasasagot ang ibang mga katanungan niya eh.

_He didn’t want to say goodbye. But he also didn’t know how to say the right words to the person whom he feels like is so out of his reach. Chanho always looked like he was out of his league._

Chanyeol giggles and goes to the page wherein he highlighted a certain part that really made him happy.

_Baekho always catches himself staring at Chanho, wondering how such a guy can even exist and how lucky he was to have met him in this lifetime. Sure, they didn’t start right, but… he’s hoping that things will end with them happy and together._

“Tangina, malapit ko nang punitin ‘yan,” rinig ni Chanyeol at natatawa siyang humarap kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakapamewang sa kanya. “Seryoso. Bawat pagkakataon na pupunta ako dito, binabasa mo ‘yan. May ginagawa ka pa bang trabaho mo?”

“Ito naman, grabe!” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. “It’s not everyday you get a confession through a short story.”

Chanyeol looks at the last page of the short story that was given to him. _“I know this isn’t much, but I love you, Chanyeol—“_

Baekhyun groans and attempts to get the paper from Chanyeol, pero agad itong tinago ni Chanyeol sa likod niya at sinandalan ito para hindi makuha ni Baekhyun.

“Stop, okay?” nagccringe na sabi ni Baekhyun. “It’s been a month since I left your room para lang makitira kila Jongdae, and 2 weeks after ko binigay ‘yang short story na ‘yan after kitang itwasan nung umamin ka sa akin. Tama na. Move on. _Please lang._ Tara na. Kumain na tayo. Kailangan ko pa pumunta sa trabaho after, unless na lang ayaw mong sumabay sa akin kumain.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun who was pouting sa may upuan sa harap niya, and he just smiles fondly, and realizes how he’s happy that Baekhyun’s finally here around him after thinking na hindi na niya ito ulit makikita.

Binabaan kasi siya ni Baekhyun nung tumawag siya at umamin tungkol sa nararamdaman niya. Sinubukan niya siyang tawagan after, pero hindi na niya ito sinasagot. As much as he wants to go to him personally, hindi naman nagsabi si Baekhyun kung saan siya pupunta. Kahit si Jongdae, hindi makausap. Kahit nga ‘yung pinsan niyang masama ang ugali, sinubukan niyang kausapin, pero wala. Sinubukan niya rin pumunta sa mga trabaho nito, pero too late na siya dahil nag-resign na raw si Baekhyun.

It was two weeks after that when he received an envelope that contained the short story Baekhyun made. About them.

It was also the same day na nakipagkita si Baekhyun sa kanya and confessed to him personally. Na syempre, ginawa rin ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun clarified na hindi pa rin siya certain about many things, but he mentioned that he did want to go away from the place na nakakapagpaalala sa kanya ng lahat ng sakit, and part nun ay yung mga nagccling sa past niya (na damay ang tinutuluyan nila dahil nandun ang pinsan niyang user), so totoong gusto niyang umalis at may plano itong mag-ipon para sa sarili niya, same pa rin ng goal niya (but less work na raw to take, he said). They also became in a relationship in the same day, dahil bakit pa patatagalin? Inabot ni Chanyeol ang singsing ni Baekhyun that time, as a sign of promise lang at hindi engagement, and even though ayaw pumayag ni Baekhyun nung una, napilit pa rin siya ni Chanyeol.

And now here they are.

“Fine, tara na,” sabi ni Chanyeol at hinatak si Baekhyun patayo, niyakap, at hinalikan sa noo, bago ito tumingin sa kanya, habang bahagyang nakayakap pa rin sa kanya. “I really think it has potential to be published. Don’t you want to make it as a novel? Sayang naman.”

“May iba akong gustong ma-publish na matagal ko nang ginagawa,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, shaking his head. “Ayaw ko nyan… yuck.”

“Grabe naman!”

Baekhyun laughs and pinches Chanyeol’s cheek. “Arte. Pero baka pwede ko pasa sa _Cinemoon?_ Apply nga ako.”

Kumindat si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Pwede naman. Tapos magkakaroon tayo ng office romance.”

Kinurot ni Baekhyun ang tagiliran niya. “Ikaw, puro ka talaga kalokohan eh.”

Chanyeol just laughs and gives a quick peck on Baekhyun’s lips, just because he already can.

He remembers the first time he managed to kiss Baekhyun on the lips. It was a week after their relationship nung bumisita si Baekhyun sa kwarto ni Chanyeol and Chanyeol just couldn’t contain his happiness upon seeing Baekhyun back at his place kaya hinalikan niya ito, na masaya namang ibinalik ni Baekhyun.

“I love you, Baekhyun, _lav_.”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, at ayan na naman ang mga mata na ‘yan na hindi niya mabasa-basa noon, pero ngayon, naiintiindihan niya na.

His eyes speak so much of what he’s feeling. Parang kumikinang ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa saya habang nakatingin sa kanya.

“I love you, too, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun laughs and shakes his head when Chanyeol pouts dahil hindi na naman siya nito tinawag sa usapan nila. “Fine. I love you, _lav._ Hindi ba pwedeng I _lav_ you na lang kapag magsasabi nung three words? Nakakatamad eh.”

“Pagbigyan mo na ako,” Chanyeol says and laughs as he holds Baekhyun’s hand.

At hindi niya na ito gusto pa na mabitawan, kahit marami pa silang maaaring kailangan harapin.

What they have… is definitely not a one day thing.

And he doesn’t want it to be.

Both of them don’t want it to be.


End file.
